Dwóch Braci
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Sequel do "Drużyny Dziewięciu" kochanej emebalii. Sezon 8. "Nie spodziewałem się więcej zobaczyć Sama. A już zupełnie nie spodziewałem się, że umrze na moim stole operacyjnym." (NIE death!fic).
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **emebalia

**Oryginalny tytuł:** Two Brothers **(link w moim profilu)**

**Tłumacz: Quiet. crash**

**Witam w sequelu do _Drużyny Dziewięciu_! Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam tak jak pierwsza historia. Zapraszam!**

**/txtbreak/**

Duchy istnieją. Tej lekcji nauczyłem się trudniejszym sposobem. Rujnującym życie, troje przyjaciół nieżywych trudniejszym.

Zostało nas tylko czworo, Eric, Andrea, Brenda no i ja, Luis, i za każdym razem kiedy się widzieliśmy po tym okropnym tygodniu przypominało to nam co się wydarzyło. O tym jak nasze zwyczajne życia przestały być takie zwyczajne. Zerknęliśmy poza zasłonę i teraz musieliśmy z tym żyć. Pozostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale nie walczyliśmy z siłami, które nas rozdzielały.

Eric i Andrea przenieśli się, z daleka od Kalifornii, do innych części kraju. Widziałem ich parę razy, ale nasze wizyty stawały się coraz rzadsze, aż w końcu zupełnie przestaliśmy się spotykać.

Ja z kolei nie mogłem tak po prostu pójść na przód z życiem jak gdyby nigdy nic i Brenda także nie. Chcieliśmy, musieliśmy wiedzieć. Niekoniecznie o duchach, ale o Samie Winchesterze, który był naszym przyjacielem gdy byliśmy w Stanford, oraz o jego bracie Deanie.

Wyobraźcie sobie nasze zdumienie gdy dowiedzieliśmy się, że Dean zginął. Zastrzelony podczas jakiejś dziwnej sprawy zamęczonej i zamordowanej młodej kobiety.

Wyobraźcie sobie nasze zdumienie gdy natrafiliśmy na kolejne znajome nazwisko. Becky Warren, ostatnia ofiara Deana i jedyna, która przeżyła.

Becky nie była moją bliską przyjaciółką, ale ona i jej brat Zach dobrze znali się z Samem i Jess.

Brenda i ja złożyliśmy jej wizytę. Becky ucieszyła się z naszego widoku, ale zacięła się gdy spytaliśmy o Deana Winchestera, którego zastrzelono w jej salonie, który ją porwał i torturował. A przynajmniej taka była oficjalna wersja. Wersja, w którą uwierzyłbym zanim przeżyłem ten jeden weekend. Becky opowiedziała nam swoją historię tak samo jak ja opowiadałem oficjalną wersję naszej setki razy wcześniej.

Brenda i ja wymieniliśmy się spojrzeniami, a potem postanowiliśmy zaryzykować i opowiedzieć jej prawdę. Potem Becky opowiedziała nam swoją prawdę. Wyszło, że duchy to nie jedyne zło, które istnieje.

Po tym zgodziliśmy się z Brendą nie kopać głębiej. Ja ze swojej strony nie chciałem wiedzieć co jeszcze czyha na ludzi. Nie mogłem robić tego, co robili Sam z bratem i nie miałem pojęcia jak ogarnąć to co już wiedziałem.

Wiedziałem jednak, że nie mogłem wrócić do swojego uniwersyteckiego życia jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Fizyka była moim konikiem, nienaruszalne prawa rządzące naszym światem, ale po tym jak zobaczyłem te nienaruszalne prawa złamane tak łatwo stała się dla mnie farsą.

Żeby być całkiem szczery to wtedy, w tym domku, byłem dość bezużyteczny. Świetnie szło mi oskarżanie Deana o jakieś potworności, ale poza tym? Nie bardzo się przydałem.

Ale jedno utkwiło mi w głowie. To jak Sam zszył ciało brata, spokojnie skoncentrowany, jakby robił to codziennie. Pewnie tak było.

Nie mogłem iść i walczyć z duchami i zmiennokształtnymi, ale gdyby ktoś zapytał „Czy jest na sali lekarz?" mogłem być tym gościem, który wstanie i z pewnością siebie powie „Tak!"

Przeniosłem się na medycynę i zostałem lekarzem. Doktor Luis Waiden, nieźle brzmi, prawda?

Potem moje życie stało się... niespokojne, chyba tak można to ująć. Nigdy nie byłem z dziewczyną dłużej niż kilka miesięcy, nigdy nie mieszkałem w jednym miejscu dłużej niż parę lat. Utrzymaliśmy jako taki kontakt z Brendą, ale poza nią z nikim się naprawdę nie zaprzyjaźniłem.

Czyżbym słyszał jak mówicie o problemach z zaufaniem? Jeden z moich najbliższych przyjaciół zabił swoją dziewczynę, która także była moją bliską znajomą. Uwierzyłem mu kiedy mówił, że był niewinny. A potem ona zamieniła się w mściwego ducha i próbowała zabić nas wszystkich. Jak to dobrze, że kolejny z moich bliskich przyjaciół okazał się być zawodowym łowcą duchów. Powiedzmy, że zrobiłem się ostrożny w zawieraniu przyjaźni.

Ale nie przestałem trzymać ręki na pulsie Sama. Byłem w szoku gdy zginął w tym wybuchu gazu. Nie uwierzyłem ani słowa mediom, które malowały braci Winchester jako krwiożerczych psychopatów.

Zamiast tego opłakiwałem utratę dobrego przyjaciela.

Kilka lat później Winchesterowie znów zagościli w telewizji. Jako dwóch szalonych seryjnych morderców. W to też nie uwierzyłem. Myślami wróciłem do zmiennokształtnego z twarzą Deana pochowanego pod imieniem Deana w St, Louis.

Kiedy podano informację, że cokolwiek to było zginęło, odetchnąłem z ulgą, ale wątpiłem, żeby prawdziwi Sam i Dean Winchesterowie wciąż żyli. Już dwa razy ogłoszono ich zmarłymi, Deana nawet trzy, a w końcu ile można oszukiwać władze? Część mnie i tak miała nadzieję, że gdzieś tam obaj są, ale po dłuższym okresie niczego nabrałem przekonania, że mój przyjaciel Sam nie żył.

Nie spodziewałem się go więcej zobaczyć.

A już zupełnie nie spodziewałem się, że umrze na moim stole operacyjnym.

**/txtbreak/**

**Zapowiada się ciekawie? :D Postaram się dodawać rozdziały regularnie co tydzień, ale tym razem w niedzielę. No i cóż, mam nadzieję, że się zobaczymy! :)**

**Wesołych Świąt Wielkanocnych! Trzymajcie się ciepło i mam nadzieję, że spędziliście te Święta w otoczeniu bliskich i radośnie ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

No dobra, dwie rzeczy o Samie Winchesterze umierającym na moim stole. Pierwsza, wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że to on mi się wykrwawiał, a druga, udało nam się go skutecznie zdefibrylować. Za oboma razami.

Ale zacznijmy od początku. To był spokojny dzień na Izbie Przyjęć. Mieliśmy nastolatka, któremu wydawało się, że umie jeździć na deskorolce ze złamaną ręką i starszą kobietę z udarem słonecznym, nic poważnego. Był środek tygodnia tuż po południu więc nie spodziewałem się pijaczków z baru z krwawiącymi nosami i powyłamywanymi zębami. Jeszcze nie nadszedł czas wakacji letnich więc okres przyjmowania mieszczuchów był tuż za rogiem. Tak właśnie nazywaliśmy ludzi z miast, którzy przyjeżdżali z toną sprzętów do biwakowania, większość wciąż z cenami na metkach, ale nie mieli nawet odpowiednich butów na pieszą wycieczkę.

Nancy, nasza przełożona, nazwała mnie mieszczuchem w mój pierwszy dzień pracy tutaj rok temu. Przynajmniej nie byłem wystarczająco głupi, żeby założyć klapki do lasu jak ta dziewczyna, która przyszła ze złamaną kostką mojego drugiego dnia pracy.

Więc kiedy przywieźli atak niedźwiedzia to właśnie była moja pierwsza myśl. Mieszczuch. Kolejny debil, który próbował przytulać Misia Yogi.

Nancy i Chris, pielęgniarze z izby przyjęć tamtego dnia wbiegli z jakąś masą krwi na wózku. Podczas gdy ja sprawdzałem reakcje źrenic latareczką i starałem się wydostać jakąkolwiek reakcję od naszego pacjenta Nancy mnie wprowadzała. Mężczyzna, koło trzydziestki, atak niedźwiedzia, przywieziony przez brata. Jego ciśnienie spadało, więcej krwi miał na zewnątrz ciała niż wewnątrz i zanim jeszcze wjechaliśmy na blok operacyjny już miał NZK*. Odzyskaliśmy go, ale sukinsyn zwlekał aż pomyślałem sobie „ostatnia próba" ładując elektrody w łyżkach**.

Wpompowaliśmy mu kilkanaście jednostek krwi i musiałem się nieźle napracować, żeby naprawić najgorsze rozdarcia, żeby znowu mu wszystko od razu z powrotem nie wyciekło.

Nieźle go ten niedźwiedź urządził, prawie go wypatroszył. Jak on wciąż żył uciekało mojemu zrozumieniu. Pazury miśka minęły największe tętnice, gdyby nie to wykrwawiłby się w parę minut po ataku, więc tu mu się poszczęściło. Połamane żebra, jedno przebiło płuco, rozerwana śledziona, draśnięte jelito cienkie i krew wszędzie. Czaszka i kręgosłup na tomografii wyglądały nieźle, ale powiedziałem Nancy, żeby miała oko na ciśnienie śródczaszkowe. Oberwał w głowę i miał co najmniej wstrząśnienie mózgu. Tylko tego mu brakowało, żeby mu na to wszystko krwiak podwyższał ciśnienie w czaszce.

Miał jeszcze jedno NZK podczas operacji, ale zdołaliśmy go ustabilizować. Szczerze, to nie dawałem mu wielkich szans, na przeżycie operacji.

Zostawiłem to Nancy i Chrisowi, żeby przygotowali pacjenta do transferu na OIOM sam wykorzystując ten czas na to, żeby się umyć i zdjąć zakrwawioną do łokci bluzę operacyjną. Takie operacje nie należały do powszednich w tak niewielkim mieście, widywałem gorsze częściej gdy przez sześć miesięcy pracowałem na izbie przyjęć w Nowym Jorku, ale miały swoją cenę. Złamane kości, wyrostki robaczkowe, do tego chirurg może się przyzwyczaić. Dla mnie to była rutyna. Ale żeby mieć czyjeś życie dosłownie w dłoniach? To się nigdy nie robiło ani trochę łatwiejsze. Podczas operacji byłem spokojny i skupiony, ale po zawsze potrzebowałem paru minut, żeby się ogarnąć.

Opierając się na zlewie wziąłem parę głębokich wdechów, a potem ochlapałem twarz wodą. Po minucie czy dwóch miałem się już z powrotem pod kontrolą i zacząłem szukać słów dla rodziny pacjenta, która na pewno czekała na zewnątrz.

Wychodząc zajrzałem do Nancy, ale jak na razie nasz pacjent był w stanie stabilnym i na nic lepszego nie mogliśmy w tamtej chwili liczyć. Musiałem sprawdzić jego nazwisko, Sam Carter, a potem poszedłem do poczekalni.

Dzień był spokojny i tylko jeden mężczyzna siedział w jednym z tych paskudnych plastikowych krzeseł, przytupując i stukając palcami o skaczące kolana. Głowę miał odchyloną w tył i opartą na ścianie, nie zauważył mnie bo zamknął oczy.

Już miałem otworzyć usta, żeby zapytać, czy należy do rodziny Sama Cartera gdy słowa zamarły mi w gardle.

Znałem tego człowieka. Chwilę zajęło mi przypomnienie sobie twarzy no bo dajcie spokój nie spodziewałem się, że gość, który uważany jest za zmarłego będzie siedział w mojej poczekalni, ale potem uderzyło mnie to jak pociąg. Dean Winchester.

Czułem się jakbym nie widział go parędziesiąt lat, od czasów moich studiów, ale to wspomnienie wciąż było świeże no i oczywiście widziałem zdjęcia w internecie. Zdjęcia do kronik kryminalnych bo szukało go FBI, zdjęcia zmarłego. On i jego brat Sam oficjalnie byli martwi, a jednak on tu był i siedział przede mną.

Ale to znaczyło coś jeszcze innego. Sam. Sam Carter to był Sam Winchester, mój stary kumpel z uniwerku.

Kiedy _to_ sobie uświadomiłem niemal mnie to powaliło.

Świeciłem mu latarką w oczy i go nie rozpoznałem. Prawda, że nieco był teraz starszy, a twarz w większości zakrywała mu maska tlenowa, ale i tak. Kiedyś był jednym z moich najbliższych przyjaciół a ja go nie poznałem.

Dwa razy skutecznie strzeliłem go prądem, a byłem tak blisko nie załadowania elektrod ten jeden ostatni raz. Sam mógł umrzeć na moich rękach. Wciąż istniała taka możliwość. O Boże.

Oczywiście właśnie w tamtym momencie Dean otworzył oczy i mnie zauważył. Nie dotarło do mnie kiedy wstawał i do mnie podchodził, ale nagle był tuż przede mną, choć zostawił między nami odpowiedni dystans.

- Doktorze? - spytał i nawet poprzez swój szok usłyszałem strach kryjący się za tym jednym słowem. Powoli uniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem mu w oczy. Ale zanim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy i zatoczył się do tyłu. Nigdy nie szło mi kontrolowanie mimiki, nic dziwnego, że Dean tak łatwo odczytał silne emocje na mojej twarzy.

- Nie. - Potrząsnął głową nie chcąc uwierzyć. - Nie, nie. NIE!

**/txtbreak/**

NZK – Nagłe Zatrzymanie Krążenia

**Cześć **limbo**, miło Cię widzieć! :) Nic złego w małej obsesji, w końcu Sam i Dean się nie obrażą, i tak nie istnieją ;p Co do Twojej prośby to nawet nie muszę nic podkręcać, to tu jest samo z siebie.**


	3. Chapter 3

- Nie. - Potrząsnął głową nie chcąc uwierzyć. - Nie, nie. NIE!

Ostatnie słowo zaakcentował kopiąc krzesło przez cały pokój. Wciąż byłem nieco zaplątany we własne rozmyślania, więc zajęło mi to chwilę zanim zrozumiałem co musiał sobie pomyśleć.

- Nie, Dean – próbowałem zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale patrzył akurat w drugą stronę, ściskając w garściach włosy. - Dean, on żyje. Sam żyje. Dean!

Za sobą usłyszałem jak ktoś spieszy w naszym kierunku, być może Chris usłyszawszy hałas.

- Wszystko w porządku? - To był Chris, wypadł zza zakrętu i zatrzymał się nagle na widok przewróconego w kącie krzesła. Patrzył na Deana i wyraźnie rozważał wezwanie ochrony. Nie mogłem go winić bo Dean wyglądał nie najlepiej. Wciąż cały uwalany krwią, miał ją nawet we włosach, a jego ubrania były potargane jakby sam miał bliskie spotkanie z tamtym niedźwiedziem.

- Mam wszystko pod kontrolą. - Nie patrząc na niego machnąłem na Chrisa, żeby zostawił nas samych.

- Dean, słyszysz mnie? Sam żyje – zaakcentowałem każde słowo i nareszcie do niego dotarło. Powoli odwrócił się, a jego mordercze spojrzenie spoczęło na mnie jakbym zrobił to specjalnie. Jakbym pozwolił mu uwierzyć, że jego brat zginął dla własnej rozrywki. Starałem się wytrzymać jego spojrzenie bez wiercenia się.

- Żyje? - Na moment wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał.

- Tak, żyje – odparłem oddychając głębiej gdy morderczy błysk nie powrócił. - Wciąż jest w stanie krytycznym, ale na razie jest stabilny. - Byliśmy sami więc nie było potrzeby prowadzić go do mojego gabinetu dla prywatności. Po prostu wziąłem krzesło z kąta, ustawiłem je i gestem wskazałem mu, żeby usiadł obok mnie.

Słuchał gdy wyjaśniałem mu stan Sama, a potem zadał kilka pytań. Nie używał medycznych zwrotów, ale martwił się odmą opłucnową i krwawieniem podtwardówkowym. Dean wiedział, że uszkodzenia jelita mogły spowodować zakażenie jamy brzusznej, a naderwaną śledzionę czasami konieczne było usunąć. Nie usunąłem śledziony Sama, ale istniała możliwość, że będę do tego zmuszony jeśli znów zacząłby krwawić. Ale jak na razie wszystko wyglądało dobrze i tak też powiedziałem Deanowi.

Lata temu widziałem skrawek tego życia, które ten człowiek i jego brat wiedli, a wiedza Deana na temat stanu brata dodała tylko kolejny puzzel do układanki. Co to było za życie? Nie byłem pewien, czy chcę poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Kiedy wspomniałem o tym, że zdjęcia kręgosłupa i czaszki Sama wyglądały dobrze z niejakim zażenowaniem spytał, czy nie zauważyłem czegoś niezwykłego. Kiedy zaprzeczyłem pośpieszył by zmienić temat, ale zapamiętałem sobie, żeby przyjrzeć się tym zdjęciom uważniej.

- Czy mogę go zobaczyć? - Dean wstał, to nie było w żadnym razie pytanie.

- Pewnie. Teraz powinien już być ułożony na OIOM-ie. - Ja także wstałem. - Tędy, Dean.

Możliwe, że wcześniej był zbyt roztargniony, co zrozumiałe skoro myślał, że jego brat nie żył, ale teraz zauważył.

- Nie powiedziałem ci jak mam na imię. - Zatrzymał się za mną.

- Pewnie mnie nie poznajesz – wyjaśniłem. - Ale już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy. - Miało go to uspokoić, ale efekt był odwrotny od zamierzonego. Ręce trzymał luźno wzdłuż boków i patrzył na mnie nieufnie i nagle przyszło mi do głowy pytanie czy nie ma przy sobie broni.

- Kim jesteś?

- Nazywam się Luis Waiden, ja i Sam byliśmy przyjaciółmi na uniwersytecie. - Poczułem chęć, żeby się odsunąć, ale zmusiłem się zostać na miejscu. - Zasypało cię śniegiem razem z nami kiedy zaatakował nas duch.

Przez sekundę wyglądał jakby nie pamiętał. Dla mnie to było wydarzenie, które odmieniło moje życie, ale czym ono było dla niego? Nie chciałem o tym myśleć.

- Spychacz ze schodów. Martwa laska pod podłogą. - Skinął głową. To tak zapamiętywał takie sprawy? Martwa laska pod podłogą? Ona nie była pierwszą lepszą martwą laską, Chryste, ona była moją przyjaciółką. Potem Dean przyjrzał mi się nieco uważniej i zastanowiło mnie co takiego pamiętał na mój temat. Nie byłem wtedy najmilszą osobą.

- Pamiętam cię – powiedział i nie wiedziałem czy to dobrze czy źle. - Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

- Eee, zabrać cię do brata?

Nieufny wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił i nie ruszył się gdy zrobiłem krok do przodu.

- Ta, do mojego brata. Sama _Cartera_.

- Co? - No dajcie mi żyć cała ta sytuacja była surrealistyczna. - A!

Rozglądając się, żeby upewnić się, że Chrisa nie było nigdzie w zasięgu słuchu, jego ani nikogo innego, podszedłem bliżej i ściszyłem głos.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi to rozmawiamy tu cały czas o moim koledze ze studiów Samie Carterze – uspokoiłem go. - Nie podkabluję was.

Przez kilka długich sekund przyglądał się uważnie mojej twarzy prawdopodobnie szukając w niej kłamstwa, ale nic takiego tam nie było. Chciałem, żeby Sam wyzdrowiał i chciałem zaprowadzić Deana do niego, to było wszystko.

- Sam czeka. - Odwróciłem się i tym razem poszedł za mną bez zbędnych pytań. Jednakże nie wziąłem go bezpośrednio na OIOM. Zamiast tego wskazałem mu drzwi jednej z łazienek.

- Nie mogę wpuścić cię dalej z takim wyglądem. Bo wyglądasz jakbyś sam potrzebował lekarza. - Urwałem. - Potrzebujesz lekarza?

- Nie. - _I przestań zadawać pytania_ zawisło w powietrzu niewypowiedziane.

- No dobra. Umyj twarz i ręce, postaraj się też wypłukać krew z włosów, a ja przyniosę ci coś do zarzucenia.

Przemyślał to i spojrzał na swoje pokryte krwią dłonie.

- Jak chcesz.

Pięć minut później Dean stał już przed drzwiami oddzielającymi go od brata. Wyglądał młodziej ze swoimi wciąż mokrymi włosami ubrany w biały strój pielęgniarski, który pożyczyłem od Chrisa.

- Zapewne będzie to wyglądało źle – wstrzymałem go jeszcze na chwilę. - Jest na respiratorze i ma podłączone mnóstwo sprzętu do obserwacji.

- Wiem. - Z tymi słowami Dean otworzył drzwi. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po monitorach i wydawałoby się, że byłby w stanie się zorientować gdyby coś było nie tak.

A potem, ze smutnym uśmiechem, Dean podszedł bliżej do łóżka i przypatrzył się bratu. Większość obrażeń ukryta była pod kocem i grubą warstwą opatrunków, ale rurki w ustach ciężko było nie zauważyć. Tak samo przewodów wychodzących spod koca i prowadzących do wielu maszyn stojących wokół.

- Hej, Sammy.

**/txtbreak/**

**Rozczulają mnie te fragmenty kiedy Dean pokazuje jak naprawdę bardzo mu zależy :) W następnych rozdziałach będzie uroczy, **limbo** ;)**

**Do zobaczenia!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dałem Deanowi moment z bratem kiedy sprawdzałem parametry życiowe Sama. Dean przyciągnął sobie krzesło do łóżka i rozsiadł się na nim nie spuszczając brata z oczu. Jedynymi dźwiękami w pokoju był świst respiratora i piszczenie maszyn obserwujących stan Sama.

Upewniwszy się, że wszystko było tak jak być powinno po raz pierwszy sam przyjrzałem się Samowi.

- Doktorze? - spytał Dean trzymając w dłoniach luźną dłoń Sama. - Wszystko z Sammym w porządku?

Niemal wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Na uczelni Sam nalegał, żeby mówić mu Sam. Nikt nie popełnił tego błędu i nazwał go Sammy drugi raz, a ci inteligentni nawet nie ten pierwszy. Przypomniało mi się jak zszokowany byłem gdy pierwszy raz usłyszałem jak Dean używa tego zdrobnienia. A Sam nie zaprotestował. Ale wtedy dopiero co wkraczaliśmy w dorosłość. Mężczyzna, który leżał teraz przede mną wyrósł ze wszystkiego co by przypominało Sammy'ego lata temu.

- Doktorze? - powtórzył Dean z rosnącym niepokojem.

- Wszystko wygląda okej - uspokoiłem go. - Po prostu... nie poznałem go wcześniej. Pokręciłem głową niepewny swoich uczuć co do całej sytuacji.

- Kiedy się obudzi?

- Nie przez jakiś czas – odpowiedziałem szczerze. - Zatrzymamy go tak przynajmniej do jutra, żeby dać jego organizmowi czas na leczenie. Żywimy nadzieję, że wtedy już będzie w stanie oddychać bez pomocy. Obudzi się we własnym czasie.

Dean skinął głową jakby dokładnie tego się spodziewał. Nie wytknąłem mu, że Sam nie był jeszcze zupełnie bezpieczny, ani nie powiedziałem, że mocno walczy i Dean zdawał się doceniać ten fakt. Stwierdzanie oczywistości jest chyba pozbawione sensu.

- Dzięki. - Oczy Deana wlepione były w Sama, a jego kciuk bez przerwy masował wierzch dłoni Sama. Wątpiłem, żeby to był gest dla Sama.

- Luis, proszę – nalegałem. - Sam to mój przyjaciel.

- Dzięki, Luis. - Teraz patrzył na mnie ze smutnym uśmiechem i zastanowiłem się jak kiedykolwiek mogłem pomyśleć o nim źle. Miał oczy zagubionego chłopczyka. Jakby wszystko co miał leżało w tamtym łóżku, a on nie miał pojęcia co by zrobił gdyby miał stracić brata.

- Zostawię was samych. - Skinieniem głowy wskazałem na ich splecione dłonie. - Nie przestawaj. Mów do niego. Może ci nie odpowie, ale to pomoże.

Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał się wycofać, złapany na trzymaniu się za ręce z bratem, ale potem skinął głową i ścisnął dłoń Sama.

- Zajrzę później – obiecałem i wyszedłem. Dean chyba nawet nie zauważył.

Na zewnątrz oparłem się o ścianę i wziąłem głęboki wdech.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Nie zauważyłem jak Nancy nadeszła korytarzem.

- Ta – zdołałem wydusić z siebie elokwentną odpowiedź próbując znaleźć kontrolę nad emocjami. Widok mojego starego przyjaciela leżącego w tamtym łóżku nieźle mną wstrząsnął.

Nancy uniosła brew w niemym pytaniu.

- To tylko. - Potarłem twarz. - Znam go... Sam... byliśmy razem na uniwersytecie... dzieliliśmy pokój w akademiku... nie poznałem go wcześniej...

- Ojej. - Dłoń Nancy natychmiast znalazła się na moim ramieniu. - Przykro mi. Wszystko dobrze? Mogę zadzwonić po doktor Morgan, ona go przejmie.

- Nie, nic mi nie jest – pośpieszyłem z odpowiedzią. - Najgorsze i tak już za nami. Z odrobiną szczęścia wyjdzie z tego bez żadnych komplikacji. - Spróbowałem się uśmiechnąć. - Ale czy mogłabyś, no wiesz, uważać na niego i na jego brata? To moi przyjaciele.

- Oczywiście. - I tak w najbliższej przyszłości Winchesterów pojawiła się wizja matkowania. Teraz mój uśmiech nareszcie stał się naturalny.

Robiło się późno, ale nie byłem jeszcze do końca gotowy, żeby iść do domu. Zamiast tego wycofałem się do swojego gabinetu i porządnie przyjrzałem się dokumentacji Sama. Dotąd byłem zainteresowany tylko przydatnymi do leczenia faktami, a teraz czytałem między wierszami.

Był tam adres, ale wątpiłem czy Sam naprawdę pod nim mieszkał. W najbliższej rodzinie był, żadnej niespodzianki, Dean Carter i nie wpisano żadnego innego nazwiska w kontaktach alarmowych.

Żadnych alergii, żadnych przyjmowanych leków. Parę starszych obrażeń, złamane kości i uraz głowy, ale żadnych głębszych informacji na temat tego kiedy albo gdzie to się stało, nic o leczeniu. Tej listy nie dało się w ogóle przymierzyć do wszystkich starych i nowych blizn, które zauważyłem na ciele Sama podczas operacji. Pamiętałem jak dawno temu Sam zszył bratu ranę na udzie, to przez to zostałem lekarzem, więc oczywiście, że pamiętałem, a z tego wnioskowałem, że dla nich szpital to ostatnia opcja.

Myśląc o Deanie wyciągnąłem zdjęcia tomograficzne, o których wspominałem wcześniej i przypiąłem je do podświetlanej tablicy. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie zauważyłem nic niezwykłego. Kręgosłup dalej wyglądał dobrze, dwa złamane żebra naprawiłem podczas operacji, nic nie przykuło mojego wzroku jeśli nie liczyć zgrubiałych znaków po starych złamaniach. Musiałem się naszukać czegoś wykraczającego poza normę, ale kiedy już to znalazłem nie mogłem uwierzyć jak to było oczywiste. Zupełnie jak w tych obrazkach gdzie najpierw widzi się plamę rozlanej kawy, a potem pojawia się twarz i zastanawiasz się jak mogłeś tego wcześniej nie zauważyć.

Wszędzie na żebrach Sama były linie, zbliznowacenia, było ich tak wiele, że aż trudno było je rozróżnić. Były stare i niemal zanikły, ale jednak były. Jakby ktoś wziął skalpel i wyciął – Co? Symbole? - w kościach. Zdumiony zrobiłem krok w tył od tablicy. To było niemożliwe. Przynajmniej dla żywego człowieka. Żeby dokonać czegoś takiego trzeba by odsłonić kości. Nie ma szans, żeby ktoś przeżył coś takiego. Nieprawdopodobne.

Tak, zupełnie jak duchy i zmiennokształtni, pomyślałem i po raz pierwszy zwątpiłem, czy to niedźwiedź zaatakował Sama. I czy wciąż gdzieś tam nie był.

Wyłączyłem tablicę, to była zagadka do rozwiązania na później, pozbierałem rzeczy i wyszedłem. Zatrzymałem się jednak na OIOM-ie żeby zerknąć co u Sama. Dean wciąż siedział koło brata, trzymając go za rękę i cicho do niego mówiąc. Poczułem się jak intruz więc najciszej jak potrafiłem, wyszedłem.

**/txtbreak/**

**Dean, biedaczek, zawsze się załamuje jak Sam ląduje w szpitalu, nie?**

**Jestem ciekawa waszych opinii o Luisie. Wiem, że po prequelu wiele osób go nie lubiło za to, że oskarżał Deana o "złe rzeczy" :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Rano kiedy sprawdziłem obaj bracia znajdowali się w dokładnie tych samych pozycjach, w których ich zostawiłem. Sam nie poruszył się w nocy, no ale po nim się tego nikt nie spodziewał. Dean siedział zgarbiony w tym paskudnym krześle, które po kilku godzinach wcale nie zrobiło się wygodniejsze, mogę się założyć. Jego głowa leżała na oparciu krzesła pod bolesnym kątem, a stopy miał oparte na rogu łóżka Sama. Dean przyciągnął krzesło tak blisko, że wciąż mógł jednak trzymać rękę Sama nawet gdy obaj spali.

Naszło mnie przeczucie, że Dean nie zamierzał opuszczać boku brata w ogóle w najbliższej przyszłości, więc wyszedłem nie budząc go i poszedłem do kawiarenki, żeby przynieść mu przynajmniej trochę kawy. Wziął ją ze zmęczonym uśmiechem.

Ten dzień był pełen pacjentów, ale kilka razy zdołałem zajrzeć co u Sama. Dean miał zawsze kubek kawy w zasięgu ręki, a w okolicach południa z roztargnieniem podgryzał kanapkę kiedy wszedłem. Według moich wiadomości opuszczał brata tylko na krótkie wypady do łazienki i zrobiłem sobie notkę w pamięci, żeby podziękować Nancy za to, że go dokarmiła, oraz opierniczyć ją za to, że próbowała go zabić przez przedawkowanie kofeiny.

Odstawiłem mu część leków, ale Sam nie obudził się tamtego dnia. Po południu dostał niewysokiej gorączki i wykluczyłem opcję odłączenia go od respiratora dzisiaj. Jutro. Może.

- Dlaczego on się nie budzi? - spytał Dean nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy brata. W głosie znów pobrzmiewało mu zmartwienie i wyglądał na zmęczonego i wyczerpanego. - Nie powinien się budzić jakoś teraz?

Sprawdziłem parametry Sama, rzuciłem okiem na jego dokumentację, nie to, żeby było tam coś nowego, ale dało mi to czas na znalezienie odpowiednich słów. Dean nie był osobą, którą chciałem zirytować. A już zupełnie nie w takiej sytuacji. Czasami potrafiłem być dupkiem, wiem to, ale nie byłem okrutny.

- Walczy z zakażeniem w jamie brzusznej. Spodziewanym przy ranach jelita cienkiego – wyjaśniłem. - Jak na razie idzie mu nieźle. Temperatura mu się nie podniosła, a antybiotyki robią swoje.

Spojrzałem na Sama, z jego zbyt bladą skórą i worami pod oczami i rurką w ustach. Nie wyglądał jakby szło mu nieźle.

- Potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu na wyzdrowienie, żeby móc znowu się z tobą użerać. - Uśmiech, który posłałem Deanowi miał być uspokajający, ale zamarł mi na ustach gdy wyraz jego twarzy spochmurniał. Przez moment byłem pewny, że przesadziłem ze swoim małym żartem i wykopie mnie z pokoju. Nie otworzywszy wcześniej drzwi. Ostatnim razem kiedy się spotkaliśmy, podczas tego weekendu za czasów studenckich, zachowywałem się wobec niego jak gówniarz, a co gorsza, oskarżyłem go o to, że znęcał się nad Samem. Więc tak, zły ruch z mojej strony.

Otworzyłem usta, żeby go przeprosić, ale ubiegł mnie.

- Jemu ten sen z całą pewnością przyda się dla urody. - Dean uśmiechnął się drżącymi ustami, a jego oczy podejrzanie zalśniły. Kiedy sekundę później mój pager zaczął dzwonić skorzystałem z szansy, żeby się zmyć zanim moje oczy także zaszły łzami. Nawet gdyby Sam nie był moim przyjacielem chciałbym, żeby się obudził tyko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak ten ból znika z oczu Deana.

Kiedy przyszedłem na zakończenie swojego dyżuru Dean wciąż siedział w tamtym niewygodnym krześle, wciąż mając na sobie pożyczone ciuchy, wciąż trzymając Sama za rękę i cicho do niego mówiąc, a Sam wciąż w żaden sposób mu nie odpowiadał.

- Powinieneś pójść do domu – zasugerowałem delikatnie. - Zjeść coś, umyć się, przespać parę godzin – powiedziałem i już wtedy wiedziałem, że Dean zostanie noc u boku brata. Tak jak poprzedniej nocy i we wszystkie, które przyjdą, aż upewni się, że Samowi nic nie będzie.

- Dobrze jest. - Przejechał ręką po zmęczonej twarzy, która teraz trochę mu już zarosła.

Świadomy, że tu już nie było nadziei zmieniłem podejście.

- Masz kogoś, kto coś by ci przyniósł? Świeże ubrania i takie tam? - Jeśli tu mieszkali to musieli mieć jakichś znajomych albo sąsiadów, którzy mogliby pomóc, ale Dean pokręcił głową.

- Nie jesteśmy stąd – powiedział. - Mieszkamy w motelu.

To przywołało wspomnienie. Po śmierci Jess Sam i jego brat wybrali się na wycieczkę na czterech kołach.

_To czym się ostatnio zajmujesz? Wciąż na tym _wyjeździe_ z bratem? _Głos Cole'a odezwał się echem w mojej głowie. Łatwo było zrzucić winę na martwego faceta, ale wtedy Cole wyraził głośno to, o czym ja też myślałem.

- Kolejna wycieczka? - spytałem żartem. Sporo czasu upłynęło od tamtego weekendu i wszyscy dorośliśmy. No dobra, życia Sama i Deana były znacznie bardziej urozmaicone, zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie można uciekać w nieskończoność, co nie? Skoro oficjalnie byli martwi mogli się gdzieś zatrzymać.

- Całe nasze życia to jedna wielka wyprawa – odparł Dean wcale nie żartując. To jedno małe zdanko zawierało w sobie tak wiele, że nie chciałem o tym w ogóle wtedy myśleć.

- To co powiesz na to? Zanim tu jutro przyjadę zatrzymam się u was w motelu i coś ci przywiozę?

Teraz spojrzał na mnie naprawdę bardzo uważnie i byłem pewny, że każe mi się odwalić. Żebym się trzymał z daleka od jego spraw.

- Wiesz czym się zajmujemy. - To nie było pytanie. Skinąłem głową tak czy inaczej. Duchy i zmiennokształtni. Wiedziałem.

- No dobra. - Przekazał mi klucze. - Powiem ci czego potrzebuję, a ty to zabierzesz. Nic poza tym, żadnego myszkowania. Wchodzisz i wychodzisz.

Zastanowiło mnie co takiego może kryć ich pokój, przyszła mi do głowy broń, ale znów skinąłem i słuchałem dalszych instrukcji.

**/txtbreak/**

**Późno dzisiaj, przepraszam. Mam ostatnimi czasy straszne nagromadzenie najróżniejszych zobowiązań do wypełnienia i czasami sama nie wiem z czego żyję. Dlatego jeśli mi się uda to postaram się następny rozdział wstawić jakoś wcześniej, a po 10 czerwca pewnie będę wstawiać dwa razy w tygodniu. To data mojego egzaminu z fortepianu i ogarnia mnie przerażenie za każdym razem jak o nim myślę ;)**

**Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba i że nie pominęłam jakichś rażących błędów. Jeśli mi się zdarzy, to mówcie śmiało :)**

**A'propo Luisa, to ciekawa jestem jak będziecie go oceniać na koniec tego opowiadania :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Byłem trochę ciekaw tego gdzie bracia Winchester pomieszkiwali i tak, teraz chciałem zobaczyć kawałek życia, jakie wiódł mój stary przyjaciel. Więc nie czekałem do rana, żeby przyjechać po rzeczy, których życzył sobie Dean. Nazwa motelu, Zajazd u Pete'a, nic dla mnie nie znaczyła i podążając za wskazówkami GPS-a szybko zrozumiałem dlaczego. Tej części miasta raczej nie znałem, ale wiedziałem, że nie chciałbym się tam znaleźć po zmroku.

Motel był w najlepszym razie lichy i nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby wynajmowali pokoje na godziny. To w takim miejscu zatrzymał się Sam? Ten wspaniały młody człowiek, który zdobył pełne stypendium do Stanford mieszkał w takim miejscu?

- Na serio? - Zaparkowałem pod drzwiami pokoju i rozejrzałem się zanim wysiadłem z auta. Nikogo nie widząc pośpieszyłem do drzwi czując pewność, że klucz nie wejdzie. Dean musiał podać mi złą nazwę albo co. Oczywiście klucz zadziałał.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za mną ze szczęknięciem odetchnąłem z ulgą otrząsając się z poczucia, że jestem obserwowany zza każdego ciemnego rogu.

Paranoja, no wiem, ale możecie mnie winić, w takim miejscu jak tamto?

Nawet zanim jeszcze zapaliłem światło dotarł do mnie zapach. Stary dym papierosowy, pleśń, nieumyte ciała i cała masa innych, których nie chciałem analizować.

Ze światłem nie zrobiło się wcale lepiej. Ściany w zielonym odcieniu wymiocin, dywan błotnistobrązowy z jakimiś bliżej niezidentyfikowanymi plamami. Dwa niepościelone łóżka, pasowało do zapachu, kosz, z którego wylewały się pudełka na wynos i butelki piwa, wszędzie porozwalane ubrania.

- Boże, Sam. - Aż dech mi zaparło. - Co się z tobą stało?

Jedyną rzeczą, która przypomniała mi o Samie, którego znałem były papiery na biurku. To mógłby być Sam podczas nauki, wieczność temu na Stanford.

Jako że była to jedyna rzecz, której mogłem się uczepić przyjrzałem się jej bliżej. Przejrzałem pobieżnie artykuły prasowe o atakach zwierząt, raporty koronera ze zdjęciami, których nie chciałem bliżej oglądać i kopie stron z różnych książek, niektórych po łacinie.

Nie byłem pewien gdzie to miało ręce, a gdzie nogi, więc zostawiłem papiery i skupiłem się na swoim właściwym zadaniu. Zbierając ciuchy, o których wydawało mi się, że należą do Deana, przeszedłem przez cały pokój. Wszystko było znoszone i na żadnej rzeczy nie zauważyłem firmowej naszywki.

- Zdaje się, że to się nie zmieniło przez lata – wymruczałem pod nosem nieco zawstydzony. To był jeden z wielu powodów, dla których patrzyłem kiedyś na Deana z góry.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu znalazłem w łazience dwa garnitury, porządnie wiszące na wieszakach na rurce od zasłony prysznicowej, które nie wyglądały na równie tanie co inne ubrania. Nie miałem jednak pojęcia jak one wpasowywały się w cały scenariusz.

Łazienka sama w sobie była nie większa niż pudełko na buty, więc kiedy odwróciłem się, żeby zabrać brzytwę Deana, leżącą po prawej, nie tą gównianą golareczkę na cztery ostrza po lewej, jego słowa nie moje, przypadkowo strąciłem jeden z garniturów.

- Szlag by to. - Podniosłem go szybko, podłoga lepiła się nieco za bardzo jak na mój gust, i niezdarnie starałem się powiesić marynarkę z powrotem na wieszaku gdy coś wypadło z wewnętrznej kieszonki.

- Jasna cholera. - To była odznaka FBI, najprawdziwsza odznaka FBI. Twarz Sama uśmiechała się do mnie.

Mój mózg natychmiast zaczął wyciągać wnioski w kierunku Jamesa Bonda. Przez chwilę cieszyłem się, że mój przyjaciel doszedł do FBI.

- Tajniak. - Skinąłem głową przekonując sam siebie. Takie było wyjaśnienie. Sam był tajnym agentem.

A potem wróciła rzeczywistość. Gdyby Sam był tajnym agentem to dlaczego miałby pracować z bratem, a nie z partnerem? Sama z łatwością mogłem sobie wyobrazić w FBI, ale Deana? Nie bardzo. Z tego co wiedziałem był mechanikiem, Łowcą Duchów na pół etatu, czy też może odwrotnie, ale raczej nie wierzący w wyższe wykształcenie. No i nie zapominajmy, obaj Winchesterowie znajdowali się na liście ściganych FBI, a potem uznani za zmarłych.

A potem zobaczyłem nazwisko na odznace i nie brzmiało ono Winchester, ani nawet Carter. Napisane było Willis. Upuściłem ją jakby czarna skóra mnie oparzyła. Fałszywa. Była fałszywa. Tak jak ubezpieczenie na Sama Cartera i wszystko inne.

- Sam, w coś ty się wpakował? - spytałem pustego pokoju. Sam chciał kiedyś zostać prawnikiem, jak udało mu się skończyć w takim motelu udając agenta FBI?

Ciszę przerwało nagle głośnie stukanie do drzwi. Zaskoczony prawie się wydarłem.

- Otwieraj! - Jakiś facet krzyknął waląc pięścią w drzwi wejściowe. - Wiem, że tam jesteś.

Musiał zobaczyć jak się wkradałem, albo przyuważył światło; tak czy inaczej udawanie nieżywego pewnie skończyłoby się wykopaniem drzwi.

- Kto tam? - odkrzyknąłem nie do końca jeszcze gotowy otworzyć.

- Właściciel – padła krótka odpowiedź. - Otwieraj.

Uchyliłem nieco drzwi tak, że mogliśmy się sobie przez moment poprzyglądać. Gość odpowiadał każdemu durnemu stereotypowi, który przychodził mi wtedy do głowy. Wypalone na tiszercie ślady po papierosach, brudne jeansy zwisające luźno pod brzuchem i twarz jak u świni, okrągła i tłusta, pod którą brakło szyi.

- Słuchaj, mogę to wyjaśnić – pośpieszyłem z zapowiedzią, żeby uniknąć podejrzenia, że się włamałem albo co. - Ja tylko zabieram parę rzeczy dla kumpla.

- Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś. Twoi kumple... - Wyglądał jakby musiał przegryźć się przez te słowa i prawie spodziewałem się, że splunie mi na buty. - … mieli zwinąć się dzisiaj rano. Więc albo dostanę pieniądze, teraz, albo lepiej, żeby cały ten ich szajs zniknął w ciągu następnej godziny.

- Okej, w porządku. - Winchesterowie mieli teraz inne problemy na głowie, przynajmniej mogłem się upewnić, że ich rzeczy nie wylądowały na śmietniku. Już miałem portfel w ręku, a w oczach właściciela pojawiły się znaczki dolarów, ale zmieniłem zdanie.

- Wiesz co? - Schowałem portfel z powrotem. - Oczyszczę ten pokój w godzinę. - Z tymi słowy zatrzasnąłem mu drzwi przed nosem. A potem zacząłem pakować.

**/txtbreak/**

**Tak strasznie przepraszam was za opóźnienie! Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko tyle, że zbliżają się moje egzaminy i powoli zaczyna wpadać w pełną czarnych przeczuć apatię z elementami histerii i w ogóle nie wiem już z czego żyję :) W każdym razie po 11 czerwca wszystko się nareszcie skończy i jeszcze będę dodawać dwa rozdziały na tydzień, znając siebie. Mogę was tylko prosić o przebaczenie i cierpliwość :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Zabrałem wszystko z pokoju, upchałem do toreb i dwa razy sprawdziłem czy na pewno wziąłem wszystko. Zajrzałem nawet pod łóżka i podniosłem materace, żeby się upewnić.

Piętnaście minut później pokój był pusty i zostawiłem tylko klucz na stole. Nie miałem żadnej ochoty widzieć znowu właściciela.

Kiedy wrzucałem torby do swojego bagażnika przypomniało mi to o innym samochodzie z innego życia, w którym znalazłem arsenał broni pod fałszywym dnem. Zastanowiło mnie czy wciąż mieli coś takiego i czy w ogóle jeździli jeszcze tym samym autem. Ale minęło już tyle lat, że pewnie samochód zmienili, chociaż broń? Prawdopodobnie została.

Kątem oka zauważyłem jak właściciel idzie w moją stronę więc wsiadłem pośpiesznie i z piskiem opon zostawiłem motel i jego właściciela w lusterku wstecznym.

Od razu łatwiej mi się zrobiło oddychać kiedy dotarłem w bardziej znajome rejony miasta, ale ręce wciąż mi się trzęsły kiedy próbowałem trafić kluczem w dziurkę zamka drzwi frontowych mojego domu. Rzuciłem torby tuż przy wejściu i przede wszystkim poszedłem po jakiś mocny napitek. Nie byłem pewny co mną tak wstrząsnęło, chyba cała ta sytuacja, ale potrzebowałem tego i jeszcze jednego mocnego, żeby się wreszcie uspokoić.

Ze swojego miejsca na kanapie miałem widok na torby, które zostawiłem przy wejściu. Dlaczego w ogóle je tu przywiozłem nie miałem pojęcia, bracia Winchester potrzebowali swoich rzeczy w szpitalu, a nie u mnie w domu, przynajmniej jeszcze nie u mnie. No i trochę się bałem tego momentu, w którym będę musiał poinformować Deana, że nie mieli już motelu, ale że mógł zostać u mnie ile chciał. Jakoś nie zrobił na mnie wrażenia kogoś, kto dobrze przyjąłby jak obca osoba podejmuje za niego decyzje.

Odmawiając sobie trzeciej szklanki wstałem i poszedłem po bagaże. Nie moja sprawa i powinienem był uszanować ich prywatność. No ale weźcie, mieli być martwi, znajdowali się na listach najbardziej poszukiwanych u FBI przez długi czas za jakieś potworne morderstwa i z tego co o nich wiedziałem to codziennie walczyli z duchami i zmiennokształtnymi. Jak mógłbym nie zajrzeć?

Więc przeglądnąłem ich rzeczy i to co znalazłem wcale nie było warte tego poczucia winy w moim żołądku. W drugiej marynarce od garnituru znalazłem odznakę FBI Deana. Jak udawało mu się przekonać kogokolwiek, że jest agentem uciekało mojemu zrozumieniu, ja poznałem go jako mięśnie do mózgu Sama i teraz nie wydawało mi się, żeby coś się zmieniło przez lata. Ale kiedyś już popełniłem ten błąd, oceniłem go bez bliższego poznania, więc odłożyłem tylko odznaki na bok. Bruce Russell i Kurt Willis, na serio?

Pod ciuchami, które znajdowały się w różnym stanie zabrudzenia znalazłem spluwę, której nie tknąłem, nigdy wcześniej nie miałem broni w ręku i nie chciałem teraz zaczynać, nóż myśliwski równie długi co moje przedramię i dwa mniej przerażająco wyglądające noże. Cała broń wyglądała na często używaną, ale dobrze zadbaną.

Poza tym było już tylko to, czego można by się spodziewać w torbie podróżniczej. Rzeczy osobiste jak przybory toaletowe, magazyny i przekąski. Jakby rozczarowujące. Był też laptop, ale tutaj już postawiłem kreskę. Tak więc poskładałem porządnie ubrania i spakowałem wszystko do toreb. Nie miałem pojęcia co było czyje, chociaż bez problemu mogłem się założyć, że jeansy jak dla żyrafy należały do Sama, ale poza tym nic, więc tylko starałem się wszystko pomieścić i dopiąć suwaki.

Byłem ciekaw co do papierów i notatek, które znalazłem rozłożone na stole, ale nie znalazłem w nich żadnego sensu. Wyglądało na to, że bracia Winchester zainteresowali się atakami zwierząt. Co w pewnym sensie pasowało do obrażeń Sama. Jednakże było tam też coś o mitologii i straciłem pewność, że to wściekły niedźwiedź biegał po lesie.

Tej nocy nie zaznałem dużo snu i byłem w szpitalu wcześnie rano. Pierwsze kroki skierowałem do dyżurki, żeby przejrzeć dokumentację Sama. W nocy pojawiły się znaki, że może się obudzić i nocna zmiana dała mu leki przeciwbólowe, które zleciłem. Wciąż miał niewysoką gorączkę, ale wszystkie parametry wyglądały lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Może jednak mogliśmy odłączyć go dzisiaj od respiratora.

Kiedy wszedłem do pokoju Sama obu Winchesterów zastałem pogrążonych we śnie, Sam w swoim łóżku wyglądał blado i na zadziwiająco mniejszego niż w rzeczywistości, a Dean leżał na krześle; moja własna szyja krzyczała z bólu z sympatii na sam widok jego powykręcanej pozycji. Mocno go zarosło na twarzy, a z tymi czarnymi smugami pod oczami wyglądał gorzej niż Sam. Zanim zamknąłem drzwi już nie spał.

- Dobry – przywitałem go kiedy przecierał zaspaną twarz. Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i wykorzystałem czas kiedy się dobudzał na to, żeby obejrzeć dokładnie Sama.

- Co z nim? - Dean wyprostował się.

- Dobrze. - Skinąłem głową sam do siebie. - Obudził się w nocy?

- Na minutę – potwierdził Dean i skrzywił się. - Nie spodobał mu się respirator. - W jego głosie jasno pobrzmiewało oskarżenie.

- No to dzisiaj go odłączymy – obiecałem i przyjrzałem się Deanowi. - Ale najpierw przywróćmy cię z powrotem do życia. Przestraszysz go jak będziesz wyglądał jak takie zombie. Chodź, kawiarenka czeka. Ja stawiam.

Spojrzał niepewnie na brata, ale zanim zdążył mi odmówić przerwałem mu.

- Pół godziny. Kawa, śniadanie. - Próbowałem go przekupić. - Mam twoje rzeczy w samochodzie. Możesz skorzystać z jednej naszych łazienek, wziąć prysznic, ogolić się. Brzmi nieźle? - No i brzmiało nieźle, to było jasne sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy i burczącym brzuchu. Ale i tak się wahał.

W końcu musiałem go niemalże wynosić z pokoju, ale po jednym kubku kawy znów zaczął wyglądać jak człowiek.

- Stary, czy to są wszystkie nasze graty? - Dean otworzył jedną z toreb i grzebał wśród ciuchów.

- Ehm. - Odchrząknąłem. - Tak jakby, musiałem zabrać wszystko z waszego pokoju.

- Co proszę?

- Właściciel miał właśnie wywalać wszystko na śmieci. - Uniosłem dłonie broniąc się. - Możesz pomieszkać u mnie, mam mnóstwo miejsca. No i to dziesięć minut stąd.

Rzucił mi mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie i już miał coś powiedzieć, zakładałem, że nic miłego to nie było, kiedy mój pager zaczął dzwonić. Obaj puściliśmy się biegiem w tej samej chwili.

**/txtbreak/**

**A ponieważ jestem paskudna i kazałam wam czekać dzisiaj dodam dwa :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean wyprzedził mnie z łatwością i kiedy wreszcie dotarłem do pokoju Sama Nancy miała już wszystko pod kontrolą. Sam leżał na swoim łóżku zupełnie bez ruchu, a trzy pielęgniarki pochylały się nad nim.

- Drgawki – poinformowała mnie Nancy kiedy minąłem zszokowanego Deana. Stał w wejściu ściskając wciąż w ręce zawiniątko z ubrań i poruszały mu się mięśnie szczęki, ale nic nie mówił. Oczy miał utkwione w nieruchomej postaci na łóżku.

- Trwały przez jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt sekund. Już zadzwoniłam – mówiła dalej Nancy. Podała mi więcej szczegółów a tymczasem pozostałe pielęgniarki przygotowały Sama do transferu. Oboje wiedzieliśmy co mogły oznaczać drgawki i już po kilku minutach Sam został wywieziony z pokoju.

- Gdzie doktor Morgan? - spytałem. Jeśli miałem rację, a byłem dość pewny, że miałem, to Sam potrzebował operacji, a doktor Morgan była jedynym chirurgiem. Cholerne szpitale z małych miast.

- To jej dzień wolny. Nie mogłam się z nią skontaktować – odparła Nancy ze słabym uśmiechem. - Przykro mi.

Co zostawiało tylko mnie do przeprowadzenia operacji. Bo jakoś wątpiłem czy nasz ginekolog by się podjął. No wspaniale.

- Chris próbuje się z nią skontaktować – mówiła dalej Nancy. - Możemy zaczekać...

Ale to nie było dostępną opcją, nie bez ryzyka narażania Sama na gorsze uszkodzenia mózgu i wiedzieliśmy to oboje.

- Co się dzieje z Samem? - zapytał Dean nie po raz pierwszy, ale musiałem się skupić przede wszystkim na Samie. Dean stał teraz w korytarzu z oczami utkwionymi w windzie, w której zniknął Sam. - Dokąd go zabierają?

Teraz, skoro Sam był w drodze na tomografię miałem czas dla Deana. Skany pewnie i tak zajęłyby chwilę.

- Sam miał drgawki – poinformowałem go. - Nie ma epilepsji ani żadnej innej przypadłości, która je powoduje, prawda?

Nic takiego nie figurowało w jego dokumentacji, ale ona i tak była w najlepszym razie niepełna, z większą ilością dziur niż szwajcarski ser. Wątpiłem jednak, żeby Dean pominął coś tak ważnego, no ale i tak musiałem się upewnić.

- Nie – potwierdził Dean, ale coś tu nie grało.

- Dean? Muszę wiedzieć – nacisnąłem. To byłby czysty przypadek gdyby Sam miał napad epilepsji i uraz głowy w tym samym czasie, ale wszystko jest możliwe. Uraz mógł spowodować epilepsję, ale jeśli cierpiał na nią już wcześniej...

- Sam nie ma epilepsji ani nic w tym guście. - Dean przeszkodził mi w rozmyślaniach patrząc prosto w oczy. Uwierzyłem mu. Nie skłamałby w takiej sprawie. Nie kiedy życie Sama było zagrożone, tyle sam się dowiedziałem przez ostatnie parę dni.

- Co z nim nie tak? - zapytał Dean i jego ton jasno mi mówił, że chciał, potrzebował prostej odpowiedzi.

- Wydaje mi się, że ma krwawienie wewnątrz czaszki i to uciska mózg. - Unikałem medycznych zwrotów, ale Dean dowiódł, że wie o czym mówię już podczas pierwszej naszej rozmowy. Myślałem o krwiaku podtwardówkowym, Dean zresztą też, jako o możliwej komplikacji już od samego początku. Z takim urazem głowy jak u Sama była to prawdopodobna możliwość.

- Robimy mu właśnie tomografię, żeby potwierdzić tą diagnozę i znaleźć gdzie dokładnie krwiak się znajduje – mówiłem dalej.

- Zrobicie mu operację? - spytał Dean wbijając we mnie wzrok. Nie byłem pewny czy to pytanie ogólne, czy chodziło mu o to czy to konkretnie ja będę operował. Nie wiedziałem też jak odczytać wyraz jego twarzy. Prośba o uratowanie mu brata czy groźba w razie gdybym zawalił, albo w ogóle coś pomiędzy.

- Tak musimy odsączyć krew i zatrzymać krwawienie. Im szybciej coś zrobimy... - nie dokończyłem zdania. Sam znajdował się w sytuacji zagrożenia permanentnego uszkodzenia mózgu, obaj byliśmy tego świadomi.

- Potrzebna mi twoja zgoda na operację.

- Oczywiście. - Zabrzmiał ochryple, niemal jakby miał zacząć płakać. Nancy przyniosła nam dokumenty i podpisał bez specjalnego wczytywania się.

Nancy doszła ze mną do windy, ale nie mieliśmy już nic do powiedzenia.

- Miej oko na Deana, mogłabyś? - poprosiłem ją cicho. - Jego rzeczy są w moim aucie, powiedziałem, że może użyć jednej z naszych łazienek i wziąć prysznic.

- Ty zajmij się Samem, a ja zajmę się Deanem – uspokoiła mnie. Zanim zamknęły się drzwi windy zerknąłem po raz ostatni na Deana. Jak zagubiony chłopiec stał samotnie pośrodku korytarza przyciskając ubrania do piersi i wypalając mi dziurę w czaszce samym spojrzeniem. Odetchnąłem z ulgą gdy drzwi się zamknęły i winda ruszyła.

Skany już się zakończyły i rzuciłem okiem na zdjęcia. Miałem rację. Krwiak podtwardówkowy.

Przeszedłem przez swoje przygotowanie do operacji na autopilocie. Zaraz miałem wywiercić dziurę w czaszce swojego przyjaciela. Trzeba było poczekać na doktor Morgan, wiedziałem, ale jej nie było, a ciśnienie w mózgu Sama zwiększało się z każdą minutą, każda była na wagę złota.

Musiałem to zrobić. Próbowałem się zdystansować od myśli od Samie. To był pacjent jak każdy inny. Nawet go dużo nie zobaczę. Tylko ogolony fragment głowy, na którym miałem pracować. Cała reszta będzie zakryta prześcieradłem. To tylko pacjent. Nie Sam, to nie mój przyjaciel, nikt kogo znam. Tylko pacjent. Zwyczajna głowa, którą musiałem otworzyć, przeciąć skórę i kości i odciągnąć krew. Znaleźć przeciek i zatrzymać krwawienie. Kaszka z mleczkiem.

Przyjrzałem się własnemu odbiciu w lustrze. Zieleń mojego stroju chirurgicznego sprawiała, że wyglądałem blado, a przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że to przyczyna, dla której wyglądałem jak duch. Wziąłem głęboki wdech.

- Dam radę. - Spojrzałem sobie w oczy. - Dam radę.

**/txtbreak/**

**Tak jak obiecałam - wstawiam :) Dużo na cliff-hanger raczej nie pomogło, prawda? ;)**

Sir Shreeka**, **limbo**, dzięki za komentarze! Podnosicie na duchu :) Do zobaczenia!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jakoś udało mi się przechytrzyć własny rozum. Kiedy wszedłem na salę operacyjną Sam był już przygotowany i nie widziałem jego twarzy, co było dobrą rzeczą. Wziąłem kolejny głęboki oddech. Wszystko zakryte zielonym prześcieradłem. Nawet dwoje asystujących mi pielęgniarzy było niemal nierozpoznawalnych pod swoimi maskami.

- Jesteśmy gotowi, doktorze – powiedział jeden z nich i rozpoznałem głos Chrisa, nieco przygłuszony maską. Narzędzia, których miałem potrzebować rozłożone były na wózku z boku, maszyny popiskiwały i słychać było cichy szum respiratora wmuszającego powietrze w płuca Sama. Nie Sama, pacjenta.

Przystąpiłem do stołu oceniając obszar, na którym miałem pracować. Prostokąt bladej skóry, świeżo ogolonej, otoczony zielonym prześcieradłem. Tylko ten prostokącik. To wszystko. To nie był Sam, nawet nie byłem już pewny, czy to była osoba. Miałem przed sobą tylko głowę, czaszkę, na której miałem operować.

- Jesteś pewny, że dasz radę to zrobić? - spytał Chris kiedy się zawahałem. Skinąłem krótko głową wyciągając dłoń.

- Skalpel.

Gdy już zrobiłem pierwsze nacięcie wszystko stało się jaśniejsze. Pracowałem krótkimi, precyzyjnymi ruchami skupiony całkowicie na swoim zadaniu. Proszę oto kość a pod nią tkanka. Znalazłem bąbelek krwi tam gdzie pokazały mi go skany, odessałem krew i zatrzymałem krwawienie.

- No dobra, możemy to teraz zamknąć. - Czułem jakby nieskończoność minęła zanim się odsunąłem i pozwoliłem Chrisowi na założenie ostatnich szwów. Nagle zmiękły mi kolana i musiałem wydostać się z tej sali. Zerwałem z twarzy maskę i wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów. Teraz dłoni mi się trzęsły i musiałem usiąść na chwilę zanim bym upadł. Moje umazane krwią rękawiczki zostawiały wszędzie smugi, ale w ogóle o to nie dbałem.

Krew Sama. Wytarłem ją w swoją bluzę. Miałem krew Sama na swoich rękach. Kurwa, jeszcze parę minut temu miałem te ręce w jego głowie.

Kilka minut zajęło mi ogarnięcie się.

- Jest już w drodze do swojego pokoju. - Chris wszedł do umywalni i zdjął maskę i rękawiczki. - Na razie wygląda dobrze.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie i w powietrzu zawisło nieme pytanie.

- Nic mi nie jest – uspokoiłem go i właściwie to szczerze. Szok już mi przeszedł i teraz nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to zrobiłem. Nie spierdoliłem, nie zabiłem swojego przyjaciela podczas operacji. Durny uśmiech rozlał mi się po twarzy. - Muszę powiedzieć Deanowi.

Udało mi się dotrzeć na miejsce równo z Samem. Dean natychmiast był u jego boku, ale odsunął się, żeby pielęgniarki mogły podłączyć Sama do respiratora i reszty sprzętu do obserwacji parametrów życiowych.

Kiedy pielęgniarki już sobie poszły dałem Deanowi minutę na przetrawienie wyglądu Sama i żeby mógł znowu wziąć go za rękę. Kiedy ja byłem zajęty organizując Samowi w głowie Dean, niewątpliwie zmuszony przez Nancy, skorzystał z szansy, żeby się umyć i ogolić i dla odmiany miał na sobie swoje własne ciuchy. Znoszone jeansy z przetartymi fragmentami, albo w ogóle dziurami, a do tego co najmniej trzy warstwy koszul.

_Nie zmienił stylu przez te lata, _zauważyłem. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanowiło mnie w jaki sposób bracia zarabiają pieniądze. Dawno temu Dean przedstawił się jako mechanik, ale nie miałem pojęcia czy to prawda, czy tylko kolejne kłamstwo. Co ja tak naprawdę wiedziałem o tym człowieku? No i o Samie przy okazji też. Wiedziałem, że obaj pozbywali się duchów i zmiennokształtnych, ale poza tym nie miałem żadnego pojęcia. Nawet nie wiedziałem co zaatakowało Sama. Nie niedźwiedź, tego byłem pewien.

- Nie wykręcaj więcej takich numerów, słyszysz mnie? - Słowa Deana były wyszeptane, nie dla mnie. Brzmiał na zmęczonego, a jego głos był chrapliwy jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Oczywiście Sam nie odpowiedział, ale Dean zdawał się być z tym w porządku. Na razie.

- Ogoliliście mu głowę? - Wskazał na nowy opatrunek wokół głowy Sama i nawet cicho się zaśmiał. - On cię za to zamorduje, stary.

To już było do mnie i skorzystałem z zaproszenia, żeby się zbliżyć.

- Tylko mały kawałek. Nie ma potrzeby nikogo mordować – odparłem. - Z takimi długimi włosami jakie sobie zapuścił łatwo to zakryje. Odrosną mu.

Dean uśmiechnął się do mnie nieznacznie, rozumiejąc znaczenie mojego ostatniego zdania. Że Sam pożyje wystarczająco długo, żeby mu odrosły włosy.

- Co z nim? - Dean spojrzał mi w oczy przygotowując się na najgorsze. Na twarzy miał świetną maskę, ale oczy go zdradzały. Gdzieś tam był mały chłopiec, który błagał mnie, żebym naprawił jego świat.

- Operacja się udała. Zatrzymaliśmy krwawienie, a z odrobiną szczęścia obejdzie się bez trwałych uszkodzeń.

- Z odrobiną szczęścia. - Dean zaśmiał się bez humoru. - Ta, jasne. O jakich możliwych komplikacjach jest tu mowa?

- Dowiemy się jak się obudzi. - Przy takim typie urazu nie sposób było to stwierdzić. - Mózg to imponujący organ, zdziwiłbyś się jakie urazy potrafi przetrwać.

- Jego mózg miał już za dużo do przetrwania - powiedział Dean tonem, który sprawił, że przeszły mi ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

- Jego dokumentacja nic o tym nie wspomina – spróbowałem, ale wyraz twarzy Deana jasno mówił mi, żebym to zostawił. I tak wiele zrobić nie mogłem. Musiałem się skupić na obecnym stanie Sama i mieć nadzieję, że jego wcześniejsze urazy nie przeszkodzą w leczeniu.

- Jest na mocnych lekach – zmieniłem temat, ale coś czułem, że z tym też nie będę miał za dużo szczęścia. - Tej nocy się nie obudzi. Mam u siebie wolny pokój.

- Dzięki. - Dean przeniósł wzrok z twarzy brata na mnie dosłownie na sekundę, a potem z powrotem. - Wolałbym tu zostać.

- Mieszkam dziesięć minut stąd i do mnie pierwszego zadzwonią jeśli coś by się tu stało – spróbowałem znowu, ale Dean tylko pokręcił głową.

**/txtbreak/**

**Tym razem żadnych dramatycznych cliffów na koniec. Yay wszystko się udało! Niewiele w kwestii opisu operacji, przykro mi, ale mam nadzieję, że i tak się podobało :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Następnego ranka mój pager znowu zaczął wyć. Znowu pognałem do pokoju Sama. Kiedy wpadłem do środka zastałem Deana i Nancy po obu stronach łóżka i monitor EKG piszczący jak szalony, żeby pokazać galopujące tętno Sama.

- Sam. Sammy. - Dean pochylił się nad bratem bez wątpienia po to, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Nie walcz z tym. Wszystko w porządku, nie walcz z tym. Spokojnie, pozwól mu za ciebie oddychać. Jestem tutaj. Jestem tu, Sammy.

Sam rzucał się na łóżku nie słysząc niczego z tego, co Dean do niego mówił, a Nancy siłowała się, żeby dać mu środek uspokajający, który przepisałem właśnie na takie okazje.

A wtedy Dean złapał głowę brata w obie dłonie i zmusił go, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Sammy. - Tylko tyle powiedział i nagle Sam zamarł. Nancy wreszcie zdołała złapać zawór jak trzeba, ale zawahała się przed naciśnięciem tłoka rzucając mi pytające spojrzenie. Potrząsnąłem głową, wydawało się, że Sam się uspokajał. Jego puls zwolnił niemal do normy, ale wciąż walczył z rurką w gardle.

- Już dobrze, Sammy – wyszeptał Dean z twarzą o centymetry oddaloną od twarzy Sama. - Czy możemy to wyjąć? - zapytał głośniej nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Samem.

Znowu sprawdziłem parametry Sama, a Nancy podała mi szczegóły sytuacji i musiałem się zgodzić, że tak, możemy wyjąć rurkę.

Procedura nie jest fajna, wykrztuszanie kawałka plastiku, który powoduje, że boli cię podrażnione gardło, ale z odrobiną pomocy ze strony Deana Sam zachował spokój i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przedmiot problemu opuścił jego gardło. Dałem mu kaniulę nosową i na tamtą chwilę wydawał się oddychać w porządku. Wiedziałem, że będę musiał na to uważać i poinstruowałem Nancy, żeby uważała też na poziom tlenu we krwi.

Sam zamrugał ospale wciąż patrząc na brata, ale pozostawał świadomy, co było dobrym znakiem.

- Czy możesz powiedzieć mi jak masz na imię? - zapytałem ostrożnie, wiedząc, że Nancy wciąż była z nami i że musielibyśmy się gęsto tłumaczyć gdyby Sam chlapnął przez przypadek swoje nazwisko.

- Sam – nadeszła jego odpowiedź, zachrypnięta i sucha. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Jednakże kiedy Dean umoczył mu usta odrobiną wody, którą Nancy wytrzasnęła nie wiadomo skąd, uśmiechnął się.

- Czy wiesz gdzie jesteś?

Teraz rozejrzał się nieco, ale przewracając tylko oczami, a to, że nie poruszył głową powiedziało mi, że nie jest to jego pierwszy raz ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu czy urazem głowy w ogóle.

- W szpitalu. - Jego oczy zaczynały się zamykać.

- Wszystko porządku – zapewnił go Dean z czułym uśmiechem. - Możesz spać, jestem tutaj. - _Stoję na straży_ pozostało niedopowiedziane. Nie wiem, czy Nancy załapała głębsze znaczenie tych słów, ale ja z całą pewnością tak.

Kilka sekund później Sam już głęboko spał. Naprawdę spał, a nie znajdował się w stanie medycznie wywołanej nieprzytomności.

- Co z nim? - Dean wreszcie spojrzał na mnie.

- Obudził się, sam oddycha, zna swoje imię i wie gdzie jest – podsumowałem ostatnich kilka minut. - No i na pewno wie kim ty jesteś – dodałem z uśmiechem. - Jak na razie wygląda to dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze.

Szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Deana ogrzał mi serce.

- Przez kilka dni zapewne będzie sporo spał, ale nie przejmuj się tym, jego ciało musi zdrowieć – powiedziałem mu i po raz ostatni zerknąłem na parametry Sama. Poziom tlenu nie zachwycał, ale puls wrócił do normy. Spał głęboko i spokojnie.

- Kiedy się obudzi, porozmawiaj z nim – poleciłem. - Nie martw się jeśli czegoś od razu nie skojarzy. I następnym razem jak będzie świadomy chcę zrobić kilka testów. Sprawdzić, czy jego wrażliwość i zdolności ruchowe ucierpiały, czy nie.

Dean wyraźnie przełknął ślinę i skinął głową.

- Jakie są szanse, że...? - nie mógł wypowiedzieć tego zdania do końca i po jego twarzy widziałem, że wie dokładnie o jakich możliwych konsekwencjach mówiłem.

- Po to zrobimy testy – uchyliłem się od pytania bo z urazami nerwów nigdy nie da się przewidzieć. Sam mógłby po prostu wyjść stąd za parę dni, albo mógłby spędzić resztę życia na wózku. Albo cokolwiek pomiędzy. - Będę wiedział więcej jak już je przeprowadzę, ale na razie wszystko wygląda bardzo dobrze.

Jako że stałem blisko niego, klepnąłem go w ramię pokrzepiająco, a on, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, złapał moją dłoń i przytrzymał ją na sekundę.

- Dzięki, Luis. - Brzmiał ochryple, a oczy utkwione miał w Samie. - No wiesz, za wszystko.

- Jestem waszym przyjacielem. - Klepnąłem go raz jeszcze i udałem, że nie widzę, że mruga nieco za często.

Musiałem przyznać, bez rurki w gardle, a za to z kaniulą pod nosem Sam wyglądał znacznie lepiej. Nawet biały bandaż wokół jego głowy nie wyglądał najgorzej. Właściwie to to jak jego włosy wystawały spod niego wyglądało nawet z deka zabawnie.

- Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebowali, po prostu zadzwońcie po Nancy – powiedziałem Deanowi, choć byłem pewny, że Nancy zajęłaby się nim bez względu na to, czy on by sobie tego życzył, czy nie. Jak na razie Dean nie narzekał jakoś na stały napływ kawy.

Opuściłem pokój i ruszyłem do dyżurki. Jakoś się nie zdziwiłem widząc Nancy kręcącą się w pobliżu.

- Co u niego? - powtórzyła wcześniejsze pytanie Deana i nie byłem pewny którego brata miała na myśli.

- Nieźle wyglądają. Obaj.

- O tak, to prawda. - Uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem.

- Nancy, Nancy. - Uniosłem brew, ale nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Hej, może i nie jestem już dwudziestką, ale wciąż żyję. - Szturchnęła mnie w bok. - A poza tym mam takie przeczucie, że Dean potrzebuje teraz jakiejś przyjaznej twarzy obok.

Przerwała na moment pogrążając się we własnych myślach.

- Nie widziałam, żeby ktokolwiek inny go odwiedzał – powiedziała ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

- Wydaje mi się, że nie zostało im wiele rodziny. - Przypomniałem sobie, że rubryczkę dla rodziny Dean wypełnił, a raczej pozostawił pustą poza swoim imieniem. A jeśli mnie pamięć nie myliła, to oboje ich rodziców nie żyło, a innego rodzeństwa nie posiadali. Ale cóż ja wiedziałem o ich rodzinie?

- Więc są tylko oni dwaj? - Nancy pokręciła głową z żalem. - Nic dziwnego, że Dean jest taki rozbity.

Nie miałem już nic do dodania.

**/txtbreak/**

**Świętując pozytywnie zaliczony egzamin z fortepianu wstawiam rozdział :) Prosz, Sammy się obudził! Nie na długo co prawda, ale...**

**Następnego rozdziału możecie się spodziewać w czwartek bo wtedy mam ostatni egzamin i też będę świętować :)**


	11. Chapter 11

- No dobrze, panie Carter – powiedziała Nancy wychodząc z pokoju Sama. - Doktor Waiden powinien się niedługo pojawić.

Z Deanem zwracali się do siebie po imieniu, więc musiała mówić do Sama i to wystarczyło, żebym przyśpieszył tych kilka kroków, które mnie od niej dzieliło.

- Obudził się – powiedziała mi kiedy mnie zobaczyła. - Świadomy i wypowiada się logicznie.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko i poklepała po ramieniu zanim sobie poszła. Podążyłem za nią wzrokiem aż zniknęła w dyżurce, zastanawiając się, czy kwiaty byłyby lepsze, czy czekolada, jako prezent na podziękowanie. Nie miałem pojęcia jak bym przeżył tych ostatnich kilka dni bez niej, a Dean z pewnością klapnąłby już z wyczerpania gdyby ona się nim nie zajmowała.

Stojąc tam i jedną ręką trzymając drzwi uchylone nie mogłem nie usłyszeć rozmowy, które toczyła się wewnątrz Samowego pokoju. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę usłyszałem głos mojego przyjaciela. Był zachrypnięty i słaby, ale jasno pobrzmiewała w nim irytacja.

- Sam Carter? - zapytał takim tonem, że aż się uśmiechnąłem. - Myślałem, że tą chciałeś wyrzucić.

- A ja myślałem, że dobrze byłoby mieć kartę, na której jest _Sam_. - Nie musiałem go widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że wzruszył ramionami. - Zdarza ci się wychlapać własne imię jak jesteś odurzony.

- Sam Carter była kobietą - wytknął Sam, ale głos miał za słaby, żeby oddać nim całe swoje rozdrażnienie.

- Przynajmniej masz tą gorącą laseczkę ze _Stargate_. - A, to o tym rozmawiali. - Ja zostałem z tym chuderlawym gościem z _Gilmore Girls_. Wcale nie jestem do niego podobny. - Nastąpiła przerwa i uchyliłem drzwi jeszcze dalej, tak, żeby zobaczyć jak Dean mruży oczy patrząc na Sama. - To on powinien się nazywać Sam. Wygląda na Sama.

- Stary, jak ty w ogóle wiesz co to _Gilmore Girls_?

Wtedy właśnie postanowiłem wmaszerować do środka i udałem, że nie zauważyłem jak Dean odetchnął z ulgą gdy uwaga Sama skupiła się na mnie.

- Myślisz wystarczająco logicznie, żeby narzekać na swoje fałszywe nazwisko, więc myślę, że możemy darować sobie dwadzieścia pytań. - Podszedłem do łóżka i przyjrzałem się Samowi. Nabrał nieco kolorów, ale wszystko to spłynęło z jego twarzy gdy jego oczy otwarły się szeroko. - Dobrze cię widzieć obudzonego.

- Ja… ehm… ja… - Zagapił się na mnie, a następnie odwrócił do brata, który skinął głową uspokajająco.

- Wszystko gra, Sam. - Dean poklepał jego dłoń i Sam widocznie się rozluźnił. Wciąż nie widziałem w jego oczach, żeby mnie poznał, ale ufał osądowi brata.

- Może powinieneś sprawdzić jego zdolności umysłowe, Luis. - Dean wyszczerzył się do mnie. - Skoro nie poznaje własnych kumpli.

- Moich kogo? - zapytał z początku Sam, ale gdy brat nie zechciał rzucić poszlaki odwrócił się do mnie. Zajęło mu to kilka sekund, no weźcie, miał wstrząśnienie mózgu, a nie tak dawno temu musiałem otworzyć mu czaszkę, żeby zmniejszyć napór na mózg, ale wreszcie jego oczy otwarły się szerzej w szoku.

- Luis? - Teraz szczęka mu na serio opadła gdy odwrócił się do Deana, który potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

- We własnej osobie. - Rozłożyłem ramiona w pozie „oto ja". - I w dniu dzisiejszym jestem twoim lekarzem.

- Luis? - Sam spytał znowu. - Ale jak?

- Przeniosłem się na medycynę po tym jak odszedłeś ze Stanford. - Pominąłem szczegóły, Sam nie był obudzony wystarczająco na rozmowę o tym co mnie spotykało w życiu.

- Jesteś lekarzem – powtórzył zszokowany.

- Ta – mlasnąłem językiem. - A teraz ten lekarz chciałby zrobić parę testów.

Uświadomiłem go co do jego stanu zdrowia, zanikał mi dość szybko więc się sprężyłem, a potem poprosiłem Deana, żeby wyszedł na czas testów. Wzrok Sama natychmiast powędrował do Deana, który już wstawał z krzesła.

- Chcesz, żebym został? - zapytał Dean, a mikroskopijne skinienie głową Sama wystarczyło mu w zupełności.

- No dobra. Doktorku, rób swoje. - Odsunął się z drogi, ale pozostał w polu widzenia Sama. Nie kłopotał się z pytaniem mnie czy tak może być, więc po prostu zacząłem testy.

Odwaliłem to najszybciej jak się dało, powieki Sama już opadały, a jego odpowiedzi były coraz bardziej bełkotliwe. Zanim otuliłem jego stopy na powrót kocem już zdążył znowu zasnąć.

- To dobrze, co nie? - Dean widział właśnie jak Sam poruszał palcami u rąk i nóg, a nawet podnosił nogi ramiona, z małą pomocą. Słyszał jak Sam potwierdzał, że czuje każdy fragment swojego ciała i że mógł stwierdzić, którego palca u stóp dotykałem długopisem. A Dean wciąż potrzebował mojego zapewnienia, że jego bratu nic nie będzie.

- Wciąż jest osłabiony i potrzebuje czasu na to, żeby wydobrzeć, ale tak, to bardzo dobrze. - Sam odetchnąłem z ulgą. - Będziemy musieli zrobić jeszcze kilka testów, ale na razie wygląda na to, że wyzdrowieje w zupełności. - Zazwyczaj ostrożnie mówiłem takie rzeczy bo nigdy nie wiadomo, ale wtedy musiałem tchnąć w Deana trochę wiary. I natychmiast zostałem nagrodzony uśmiechem, od którego cieplej się robi na sercu.

- Zdrowieje i teraz potrzebuje już tylko odpoczynku. - Przyjrzałem się Deanowi, który już od paru dni jechał na samych oparach. - A ty swoją drogą powinieneś się dobrze wyspać. Jak powiedziałem, mam mnóstwo miejsca i do mnie pierwszego zadzwonią gdyby coś by się tutaj zadziało.

Dean przygryzł dolną wargę na moment, a potem otworzył usta, żeby mi odmówić jednakże brat go ubiegł.

- Powinieneś przespać się w prawdziwym łóżku raz na jakiś czas - powiedział Sam wiercąc się na łóżku aż leżał na boku, twarzą do brata. - Wyglądasz gorzej niż ja się czuję.

- Łał, musieli ci dać niezłe rzeczy, skoro czujesz się tak świetnie – zażartował Dean robiąc krok w kierunku krzesła z jasnym zamiarem zaparkowania tam swojego siedzenia na kolejną noc pełną niewygód.

- Dean. - Tylko jedno słowo, ale tyle się za nim kryło, że nagle poczułem się jak intruz. - Nic mi nie będzie.

I tak właśnie skończyłem z Deanem Winchesterem w moim pokoju gościnnym.

**/txtbreak/**

**Nie tam, Nancy jest dobrą pielęgniarką i chce im tylko pomóc :) Uwielbiam to jak autorka opisuje relacje Sama i Deana. Cały ten szajs, który się wydarzył od drugiego sezonu, a w oczach Luisa nic się nie zmieniło!**

**Dzięki, **limbo**! Aż taka dobra nie jestem, ale zdałam pozytywnie :) A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, cóż, zapewne dlatego, że jako jedyna w rodzinie nie mam skłonności medycznych tylko bardziej prawnicze i lingwistyczne... Niewątpliwie rodzinne obiady są bardzo interesujące między kilkoma lekarzami, jednym to-be-weterynarzem... no i mną :) Ale przynajmniej przydają się w takich wypadkach! I nie dziwią się kiedy pytam w jakich okolicznościach można zacząć kasłać krwią i ile masy mięśniowej zeszłoby Samowi po tygodniu tortur ;P**

**Dzięki za komentarze :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Zaproponowałem Deanowi, że podwiozę go do siebie, ale nie zdziwiłem się wcale kiedy odmówił i pojechał za mną własnym autem.

Tym co mnie zaskoczyło był jego samochód. Ta sama czarna bestia, którą jeździł lata temu. Przeżyła upadek drzewa więc dlaczego miałoby jej zaszkodzić parę lat. I wyglądało na to, że Dean dobrze o nią dbał. Możliwe, że nie miałem Deana za kogoś, kto uczepiłby się czegoś takiego na tak długo. Wiedziałem co nieco o jego życiu, a przynajmniej tyle ile udostępniały raporty jego zbrodni i domniemanych śmierci, i musiał mocno się nagimnastykować żeby zatrzymać taki samochód.

Dean zaparkował się obok mnie.

- Niezłe miejsce, doktorku. - Gwizdnął cicho. - Mieszkasz tu sam?

- Mówiłem ci, że mam stanowczo za dużo miejsca tylko dla siebie. - Otworzyłem drzwi i zaprosiłem go gestem.

Pokazałem Deanowi jego pokój, nic specjalnego i powinienem był go odkurzyć, ale Dean zdawał się nic nie zauważyć, a potem usiedliśmy w salonie z czymś do picia. Było za wcześnie, żeby iść do łóżka, chociaż Dean akurat nie powinien pogardzić paroma dodatkowymi godzinami snu.

- Cholera, powinienem był zostać lekarzem – zażartował Dean rozejrzawszy się.

- Ma to swoje plusy. - Uniosłem swoją szklankę i przez kolejną chwilę ciszy starałem się wykoncypować co zrobić z wieczorem i z gościem siedzącym naprzeciwko mnie. Wątpiłem, żebyśmy mieli jakieś wspólne zainteresowania.

Dean zapatrzył się zamyślony w bursztynowy płyn w swojej szklance.

- Więc… ehm. - Wykonał gest niepewności. - Dzięki, Luis. No wiesz, za wszystko co zrobiłeś... robisz dla Sammy'ego.

Jasne było, że nie najlepiej szło mu dziękowanie więc tylko uniosłem znowu szklankę i powiedziałem „Nie ma za co".

Po kolejnej chwili ciszy zerknął na mnie.

- Żadnych pytań?

O, miałem mnóstwo pytań. Przez kilka ostatnich dni zebrała się ich cała garść, ale kiedy Sam walczył o życie nie było czasu na pogaduchy z Deanem. I chyba tak mu się to podobało.

- Znacznie za dużo – odparłem szczerze opierając plecy na oparciu fotela.

- Zapewne. - Dokończył swojego drinka i przez moment spodziewałem się, że poprosi o kolejną porcję, ale on odłożył szklankę na stół i oparł łokcie na kolanach.

Wydawał się skłonny do zwierzeń więc poszukałem czegoś nieszkodliwego na początek. Co zaatakowało Sama było najoczywistszym pytaniem, ale nie byłem pewny czy już wtedy chciałem w to wchodzić.

- Znalazłem te dziwne znaki na żebrach Sama – zacząłem.

- Więc dalej tam są? - Zadawało się go to dziwić.

- Prawie zeszły. Jakbyś się nie zmartwił tym co mogłem znaleźć na zdjęciach to nigdy bym ich nie zauważył.

- To dlatego już nie działają. - Skinął do siebie głową jakby powinno to być dla niego oczywiste.

- A co miały robić? - spytałem. - I jak w ogóle znalazły się na żebrach Sama?

- Pomagały nam się ukryć. - Brzmiała jego niepomocna odpowiedź. Ale to _nam_ sugerowało, że znaki nie były tylko u Sama na żebrach.

- Przed policją? - Byłem gotów zaakceptować to jako swego rodzaju ochronę. Jeśli się w coś takiego wierzy.

- Są znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne rzeczy niż policja. - Teraz Dean kręcił głową z rozbawieniem. - Jesteś fajnym gościem, Luis, ale zaufaj mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć.

Po tym jak lata temu pogrzebałem nieco i znalazłem Becky i jej historię ze zmiennokształtnym zdecydowałem się odpuścić, więc skinąłem tylko głową i dałem spokój. Ale miałem inne pytanie.

- To nie niedźwiedź zaatakował Sama, prawda?

- Tak.

- Wciąż tam jest? - Bo ta myśl ani trochę nie przypadła mi do gustu. Widziałem trochę wyników poszukiwań Winchesterów i powiedzmy tylko, że w najbliższym czasie nie zamierzałem planować żadnych pieszych wycieczek.

- Nie wiem. - Dean zmienił niewygodną pozycję w fotelu. - Sam próbował to dopaść, ale zwiało. A potem musiałem zabrać Sammy'ego z powrotem do samochodu i do szpitala. Może potem umarło, Sammy nieźle je dostał. Kiedyś będziemy musieli to sprawdzić. - Urwał, zagubiony w swoich wspomnieniach. Widziałem obrażenia Sama i nie chciałem myśleć o dwóch facetach samych w lesie, z których jeden się wykrwawiał, i z rannym potworem biegającym gdzieś w okolicy.

- Samowi nic nie będzie – uspokoiłem go. - Nie mam pojęcia jak tego dokonałeś, ale dowiozłeś go do szpitala w samą porę.

Dean potarł twarz dłonią i wstał.

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to chciałbym się przespać. To był długi dzień.

To była ucieczka od moich pytań, zrozumiałem, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Miał wystarczająco dużo na głowie bez obcej osoby zadającej głupie pytania i przywołującej złe wspomnienia.

Dziwnie było mieć drugą osobę w domu. Posiedziałem jeszcze jakiś czas nasłuchując dźwięków z sypialni gościnnej i nie ważyłem się włączyć telewizora zbyt głośno. Dean potrzebował snu.

W związku z tym sam też położyłem się wcześnie i wstałem przed świtem.

Zazwyczaj zadowalam się kubkiem kawy na śniadanie, ale stwierdziłem, że Deanowi dobrze zrobiłoby porządne śniadanie więc zastawiłem stół i wytoczyłem ciężką artylerię. Nawet rozmroziłem jakieś gofry.

Byłem już gotów ze wszystkim, a Deana wciąż ani śladu. Nie zareagował na moje pukanie więc otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka.

Noc była ciepła i Dean skopał z siebie pościel. Leżał na brzuchu śpiąc w samej bieliźnie więc miałem dobry widok na jego plecy. Widziałem blizny Sama, ale Dean też miał swoich sporo. Jedna z nowszych była paskudna, na ramieniu, i wyglądała jakby rana potrzebowała szwów, ale zostawiono ją, żeby się zasklepiła sama. Dlaczego na to pozwolono bez lekarza, albo jego brata, żeby się nią zajęli umknęło mojemu zrozumieniu.

Jednakże moje oczy powędrowały na jego udo w poszukiwaniu jednej konkretnej blizny. Tej, która została po tym jak Sam go pozszywał, która sprawiła, że przeniosłem się z fizyki na medycynę lata wstecz. Ale tam gdzie powinna być znalazłem tylko gładką skórę.

**/txtbreak/**

**Wszyscy wiele byśmy za to oddali, droga **limbo** ;)**

**A tak, wszakże obiecałam, więc postaram się wrzucać coś co dwa dni mniej więcej. Zbliżam się do końca tłumaczenia i powoli zostaje mi sama edycja tego, co wrzucam więc tak, teraz będzie już dużo szybciej :)**

**PS. Zastanawiam się teraz co ma być następne i jeśli nikt nie będzie miał żadnych propozycji (zapraszam, proponujcie co chcecie) to chyba tym razem będą to dwa sabrielowe oneshoty. Jeszcze nie przetłumaczyłam nic dla mojego OTP! Skandal. W każdym razie czekam na Wasze propozycje :)**


	13. Chapter 13

- Przestań się gapić, to upiorne – wymamrotał Dean w swoją poduszkę. - A dla twojej wiadomości ja nie z tej orientacji.

Oderwałem wzrok od miejsca, w którym powinna znajdować się blizna. Przez moment zastanowiłem się czy nie pomieszały mi się strony i blizna była na drugiej nodze, ale tamto wspomnienie było wyraźne w moim umyśle. Mogłem przypomnieć sobie gdzie stała kanapa i w którą stronę zwrócony był wtedy Dean. To było doświadczenie, które zmieniło moje życie i byłem pewny. Blizna powinna być na jego lewym udzie, a nie było jej.

- Śniadanie gotowe – wypaliłem.

- Masz kawę? - Uniósł głowę patrząc na mnie z nadzieją.

- Żyję kawą.

- Chyba cię lubię – jęknął przewracając się na drugi bok i teraz mogłem zobaczyć też jego drugie udo. Tam też nie było blizny, ale tam się jej nie spodziewałem.

- No już, ubieraj się. Nancy mnie zamorduje jeśli wypuszczę cię z domu bez porządnego śniadania.

Poszedłem na dół i nalałem sobie kawy czekając aż Dean do mnie dołączy. Spośród wszystkich rzeczy, które się działy, wszystkich pytań w mojej głowie, to ta głupia blizna denerwowała mnie najbardziej. Blizny nie znikają tak po prostu.

Więc gdy Dean dołączył do mnie wreszcie w kuchni, zacząłem mówić.

- Czy wiesz dlaczego zostałem lekarzem? - zapytałem bo _Gapiłem się na twoje uda kiedy spałeś i nie znalazłem tego, czego szukałem_ wydało mi się nieco nietrafionym podejściem.

Dean rzucił mi spojrzenie mówiące _Gadanie o niczym, stary? Serio? _i tylko żuł swojego gofra popijając kawą.

- Przez ciebie – kontynuowałem przykuwając jego uwagę. - Albo raczej przez to jak Sam zajął się twoją raną wtedy w tym domku. Pamiętasz?

Pomyślał przez moment, a potem z wahaniem skinął głową.

- Zleciałem ze schodów i rozciąłem udo, tak?

Jakby ledwo pamiętał tamten cały weekend. Dla mnie było to coś, co będę opowiadał swoim wnukom, maskując to jako wymyśloną historię oczywiście, ale co to było dla niego? Kolejny dzień w biurze?

- Sam pozszywał cię jak spec – mówiłem dalej próbując obudzić jego pamięć. - Co dziwne, pamiętam każdą sekundę tego zdarzenia, reszta weekendu jest już teraz jakby zamazana, ale wciąż czuję zapach twojej krwi i widzę pewne ręce Sama kiedy zakładał ci szwy.

Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie jakbym oszalał.

- Czy jest w tym jakiś ukryty morał? - Zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na drugiego gofra na swoim talerzu. - Bo mam inne rzeczy do roboty niż robienie z tobą wycieczek w głębiny pamięci.

- Zobaczyłem cię wcześniej. Żadnej blizny. - Zostawiłem to tak żeby wisiało w powietrzu czekając na jego reakcję.

- Straciłem ją – powiedział z gofrem w ustach.

- Jak można stracić bliznę? - Pewnie tak samo jak można wyryć komuś symbole na żebrach bez zostawiania znaków na skórze, jak się spodziewałem.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. - Znowu te słowa, zdawały się być jego odpowiedzią na wszystko.

- Co to niby ma znaczyć?

Wzruszył ramionami kończąc swoją kawę.

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko chciałbym zobaczyć co u Sammy'ego.

Wstał i odwrócił się by odłożyć naczynia do zlewu i kiedy się pochylił nieco zauważyłem, że za paskiem spodni ma pistolet. Zimny, jasny metal, jak gdyby nigdy nic siedzący sobie w jego jeansach.

Wciągnąłem gwałtownie powietrze i może nawet wziąłem nieświadomy krok w tył.

No weźcie, miał przy sobie broń. Był w moim domu, siedział przy moim stole kuchennym i miał pistolet. Mogłem przypuszczać nawet, że spał z nim pod poduszką.

- Co? - Uniósł brew patrząc na mnie.

- Nic. - Starałem się zachowywać jakbym nic nie zauważył, ale on podążył za moim wzrokiem. Przez moment powrócił stary strach i byłem pewny, że wyciągnie go i skieruje na mnie. No bo z jakiego innego powodu mógł mieć pistolet u mnie w domu jeśli nie uważał mnie za zagrożenie? Przecież nie mieszkałem w jakiejś niebezpiecznej okolicy ani nic.

- Gościu, nie chcesz chyba, żebym biegał sobie nago – było jego jedynym komentarzem kiedy ukrywał broń z powrotem pod koszulami.

Czy on był uzbrojony przez cały czas? W szpitalu? Siedząc przy łóżku Sama?

Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem z uwagą, a potem westchnął z rezygnacją. Kiedy otworzył usta, niewątpliwie żeby zaproponować, że znajdzie sobie jakiś motel, pośpieszyłem, żeby odezwać się jako pierwszy.

- Powinniśmy się zbierać, Sam pewnie już czeka. - Musiałem podejść do niego żeby odłożyć własne naczynia do zlewu, a on nie poruszył się aż staliśmy ramię w ramię, ale specjalnie nie wahałem się do niego zbliżyć. Co nie było łatwe bo, hej, miał broń. I kto wiedział co jeszcze przy sobie. No weźcie, tak naprawdę był zabójcą. Na tym polegała jego praca, zabijanie złych rzeczy. Nie wiedziałem o jego życiu wiele, ale to był fakt. I nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tego tak świadomy jak w tamtej chwili.

- No chodź, mogę cię podwieźć – zaproponowałem z wymuszonym uśmiechem choć oferta była szczera.

Pomyślał nad tym przez chwilę i byłem pewny, że odmówi, ale on przyjął propozycję z „okej", które brzmiało nieco ochryple z brzegów i wiedziałem, że nie mówi o ofercie podwózki. A przynajmniej nie tylko.

- Ale musimy się gdzieś zatrzymać i wziąć Sammy'emu jakieś porządne śniadanie, szpitalne żarcie jest gówniane. Myślisz, że da sobie radę z sałatką owocową?

Zaskoczony wybąkałem: „Może spróbować."

- Ekstra. - Dean uśmiechnął się radośnie i podniósł torbę, którą rzucił wcześniej pod drzwiami. Zgadywałem, że była Sama, i był gotowy do wyjścia.

Podczas gdy ja szukałem swoich kluczy i próbowałem zrozumieć faceta, który stał przede mną. Gościa, który wyglądał jak wysłannik piekieł, który miał przy sobie broń przez cały czas i który przynosił młodszemu bratu sałatki owocowe na śniadanie. Kręcąc głową wyszedłem za nim na zewnątrz.

**/txtbreak/**

**Dean, chodząca zagadka ;)**

**Nie nie, **limbo**, sezon mamy tu ósmy, sam początek. Bliznę usunął Cas, wszystko jest w porządku ;) I nie martw się, że kończymy. Jesteśmy na razie tak mniej więcej w połowie, no może z rozdział za. Kończę tłumaczenie, ale zostaje jeszcze edycja i wstawianie ;)**

**Ooo czyli widzę mamy tu fanów Sabriela! Moje serduszko bardzo się cieszy, może w takim razie w przyszłości będzie go więcej...? ;p**


	14. Chapter 14

Kiedy dotarliśmy do szpitala z sałatką owocową i waniliowym cappuccino Dean natychmiast udał się prosto do pokoju Sama podczas gdy ja zostawiłem swoją torbę w swoim gabinecie i zajrzałem do pielęgniarek zanim poszedłem się z nim zobaczyć.

Przespał całą noc, jego poziom tlenu był już niemal taki jaki być powinien i nie zdawało się, żeby miał jakieś komplikacje po ostatniej operacji. Odetchnąłem z ulgą.

Gdy wszedłem do pokoju Sam był już w połowie swojej sałatki owocowej i siorbał cappuccino przez słomkę podczas gdy Dean siedział obok niego i wpatrywał się w niego jak jastrząb dla pewności, że nie zakrztusi się kawałkiem ananasa albo co.

- Dzień dobry, Sam – przywitałem go. - Dobrze cię dziś widzieć bardziej świadomego. - Uśmiechnąłem się głupio i nie miałem pojęcia co robić dalej. Jak zachowujesz się względem osoby, której nie widziałeś od lat, a którą spotkałeś znowu w takich okolicznościach? Nie wiedziałem. Wczoraj zamaskowałem swoją niepewność profesjonalizmem, ale dzisiaj, kiedy Sam nie spał i patrzył na mnie z taką nadzieją?

- Cześć, Luis – przywitał mnie z ciepłym i szczerym uśmiechem. - Dobrze wyglądasz, stary.

- Dzięki. - Ukryłem niepewność sprawdzaniem aparatury. - Muszę powiedzieć, że ty wyglądałeś lepiej kiedy widziałem cię ostatnim razem. Jak się czujesz?

- Zmęczony. - Zapadł się niżej w poduszkę, którą Dean włożył mu za plecy, żeby mógł siedzieć prosto. - I głowa mnie boli. Nie bardzo, ale jakby ktoś wydrążył mi dziurę w czaszce.

Spojrzałem przez palce na to jak ścisnął rękę Deana, który zesztywniał natychmiast gdy brat przyznał się, że go boli.

- Hej, Doktorze Frankenstein. - Dean ukrył swoje zmartwienie pod radosnym uśmiechem. - Pewny jesteś, że nie pokręciłeś mu tam czegoś? Nagle wydaje mu się, że jest zabawny.

- Ha, ha, Dean. - Ale nie było żadnej zjadliwości w słowach Sama. - Nic mi już nie grozi. Prawda, Luis? - Przez chwilę Sam był tylko pacjentem jak każdy inny, zmartwiony i niepewny, mając nadzieję, że lekarz powie mu, że wszystko już będzie dobrze. Kiedy patrzyłem na braci widziałem identyczne wyrazy twarzy. Nadzieja, że skinę głową i oznajmię im, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

- Zaplanowałem na dzisiaj parę testów – powiedziałem zamiast tego bo nie wiedziałem. Jak na razie Sam wyglądał dobrze, ale to nie gwarantowało, że tak zostanie.

Sam skrzywił się, ale nie oponował, może przez surowy wyraz na twarzy brata.

- Ale jeśli te testy pójdą dobrze to będę mógł sobie iść – nalegał Sam. To był pierwszy raz kiedy nie spał i był rzeczywiście świadomy otoczenia przez dłużej niż dziesięć minut, a już mówił o wychodzeniu. Nie ma mowy. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, miałem po swojej stronie Deana.

- Stary, nasz Luis dosłownie grzebał ci w głowie nie tak dawno temu. - Dean zgasił go zanim ja zdołałem. - Będziesz siedział na dupie w tym łóżku aż on zadeklaruje, że na 100% nic ci nie jest. Ryzykuje swoją pracą nie kablując na nas więc rób co ci każe.

Muszę przyznać, że byłem nieco zdumiony tym, że Dean był świadomy i nawet doceniał to, że ryzykowałem tu swoją posadą. Wszyscy w szpitalu wiedzieli, że Sam Carter był moim kolegą z uniwerku. Gdyby przekręt z ubezpieczeniem wyszedł na jaw natychmiast pojawiłyby się jakieś ciekawe pytania, nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Ale w tamtej chwili nie dbałem o to.

Sam otworzył usta by zaprotestować, ale Dean tylko wykorzystał sytuację, żeby na siłę nakarmić go winogronem i w ten sposób dyskusja została zakończona. Sam miał zostać tutaj tak długo, jak ja uważałem za stosowne.

Bardzo chciałem zostać i naprawdę porozmawiać z Samem, ale miałem innych pacjentów i widziałem już, że energia Sama szybko się wypala.

- Nancy przyjdzie po ciebie na testy za jakieś pół godziny. Do tego czasu powinieneś odpocząć. - Upewniłem się, żeby spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy przy ostatnim zdaniu, a on skinął głową. - No dobra, wrócę jak tylko dostanę wyniki.

Odwróciłem się, gotów, żeby odejść.

- Luis? - zatrzymał mnie Sam.

- Tak? - Zatrzymałem się w drzwiach, nie pewny czego się spodziewać.

- Dzięki, stary. - Wyglądało na to, że on nie miał problemów z użyciem tych słów. Ale on zawsze był taką osobą, otwartą i ciepłą. A przynajmniej tę część siebie dał nam zobaczyć na Stanford milion lat temu.

- Po to są przyjaciele. - Kiwnąłem mu głową. - Ale wisisz mi opowieść o jakimś potworze.

Teraz uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Jasna sprawa.

- O tak, robimy imprezę u Luisa, będzie gorąca czekolada i pianki i zapleciemy Samowi włosy... a raczej to, co z nich zostało i będziemy sobie opowiadać historie o duchach.

- Zamknij się, dupku. - Sam trzepnął brata po udzie, ale potem jego dłoń powędrowała do bandaża, który miał zawiązany wokół głowy. - Nie jest aż tak źle, prawda?

- Nie jest źle i nie tylko Nancy uważa, że jesteś uroczy – uspokoił go Dean.

Wyszedłem podczas gdy bracia wciąż przepychali się na temat włosów Sama i jego wpływu na kobiety.

Po tym jak rano obejrzałem Sama byłem pewny, że testy potwierdzą, że ładnie zdrowieje. Był w pełni świadomy i nikt nie zauważył nic, co świadczyłoby o ciężkim uszkodzeniu układu nerwowego.

Kiedy zajrzałem do niego wieczorem Sam spał, ale Dean trwał u jego boku niezmiennie. W którymś momencie musiał zrobić sobie wycieczkę do sklepiku, bo czytał magazyn, a na poduszce jego brata leżała pluszowa żyrafa.

Sam przespał spokojnie naszą rozmowę i jego stanie zdrowia, aczkolwiek jedynym co miałem do powiedzenia było to, że wszystko wyglądało dobrze, ale potrzebował czasu na leczenie. Żadnych wysiłków jak polowanie na potwory w najbliższej przyszłości i mogłem liczyć na Deana, żeby wymusił przestrzeganie tej reguły.

W obliczu takich dobrych wieści łatwo było mi nakłonić Deana do pójścia ze mną do domu pod koniec mojej zmiany. Nie spytałem go o pistolet, a chociaż byłem pewny, że wciąż go miał, to więcej go nie zobaczyłem. Właściwie, to mieliśmy przyjemny wieczór z pizzą i filmem. Kto by pomyślał?

**/txtbreak/**

**Pluszowa żyrafa! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Mój dyżur zaczął się w południe więc następnego dnia pospałem. Wciąż ziewając podreptałem korytarzem i zauważyłem, że drzwi do pokoju gościnnego są otwarte, a gdy wetknąłem głowę do środka łóżko okazało się być puste. Dean prawdopodobnie już był w szpitalu. Uznałem to za cud, że w ogóle zdołałem namówić go, żeby odstąpił od boku Sama na noc. Kręcąc głową skierowałem się do łazienki, a dwadzieścia minut później podążyłem za zapachem kawy na dół. Przynajmniej Dean pomyślał o tym, żeby zostawić mi kawę.

Wyszedłem zza rogu i zamarłem. W mojej kuchni znajdował się nieznajomy.

Plecami do drzwi stał mężczyzna w garniturze, w mojej kuchni nalewając sobie kawy. Zmrożony nieprawdopodobnością tego obrazka zastanowiłem się przelotnie gdzie jest mój telefon i czy dam radę zadzwonić na policję tak, żeby on mnie nie zauważył. Nagle zapragnąłem, żeby Dean był tam ze swoim pistoletem.

- Kawy? - Mężczyzna odwrócił się wyciągając parujący kubek w moją stronę. Dean uniósł brew. - Co?

- Ja... em... Ja myślałem, że jesteś już w drodze do szpitala. - Wszedłem niepewnym krokiem do kuchni i wziąłem kubek tylko po to, żeby zająć czymś ręce. - Co z... - Zrobiłem niewyraźny gest w górę i w dół w jego kierunku. W garniturze wyglądał zupełnie inaczej.

Krzywiąc się poprawił kołnierzyk, ale oczy zwrócone miał na stół gdzie rozłożył swój laptop, gazetę i notatki.

- Już dzwoniłem do Sama powiedzieć mu, że przyjdę później. - Dean odgruzował kawałek stołu i usiadł obok mnie. - Najpierw muszę coś sprawdzić.

- Czekaj. Co? - Wciąż próbując ogarnąć fakt, że tym świetnie ubranym facetem w mojej kuchni był w rzeczy samej Dean Winchester, chwilę zajęło mi zanim zrozumiałem całą resztę.

Wyciągnął swoje notatki o sprawie, miał na sobie garnitur, w którym znalazłem odznakę FBI, chciał coś _sprawdzić_.

Sam wciąż jest poważnie ranny, a ty już chcesz wskoczyć z powrotem w... cokolwiek to jest. - Nie mogłem uwierzyć. - Sam cię potrzebuje.

Spojrzenie, które rzucił mi Dean natychmiast mnie uciszyło. To spojrzenie gwarantowało bolesną śmierć jeśli nie przestałbym mówić.

- Słuchaj, koleżko – powiedział Dean cichym, groźnym głosem. - Doceniam to co robisz dla nas, dla Sama, ale to nie twoja sprawa.

Przez sekundę zdawało się, że chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale potem wstał, wyprostował marynarkę i po chwili był za drzwiami. Dopiero kiedy usłyszałem jak warkot jego samochodu zaczyna zanikać w oddali odważyłem się odetchnąć głębiej.

Kiedy dotarłem do szpitala za wcześnie było, żebym zaczął swój dyżur, ale tylko tak mogłem pójść do Sama i wyciągnąć z niego jakieś odpowiedzi.

Nie spał i czytał jeden z magazynów, które Dean kupił poprzedniego dnia. Pluszowa żyrafa siedziała na stoliku obok łóżka i byłem nieco zaskoczony, że nie znalazła się jeszcze na oddziale pediatrycznym.

- Luis – przywitał mnie z ciepłym uśmiechem, ale czymś na kształt niepokoju w oczach. Czyżby mi nie ufał?

- Dean się zwinął dzisiaj rano – powiedziałem szukając oznak tego, że Dean skłamał i Sam nie wiedział gdzie jest brat. Nie było to fair względem Deana, wiem, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. - Więc pomyślałem, że mógłbym ci dotrzymać towarzystwa jakiś czas.

Ku mojej uldze Sam skinął głową wiedząco.

- Zwierzę znowu zaatakowało – zaakcentował pierwsze słowo. - Ofiara przeżyła i Dean chce z nią pogadać.

Przynajmniej Sam był bardziej rozmowny niż brat.

- Myślisz, że to to samo, co zaatakowało ciebie? - Jak na razie Dean nie powiedział mi nawet czego szukali w lesie. Wiedziałem tylko, że to coś zabiło kilkoro ludzi i nieźle podrapało Sama. I że wciąż może gdzieś tam być.

- Tego musimy się dowiedzieć. - Sam odłożył magazyn na bok i spojrzał na mnie twardo, myśląc.

- Pamiętasz Annę? - zapytał miękkim głosem, a ja skinąłem. Niewiele miałem na ten temat do powiedzenia. - Cóż, ona była mściwym duchem, ale to nie jedyne, co istnieje na świecie i krzywdzi ludzi.

Próbował delikatnie wprowadzić mnie w swój świat potworów, zrozumiałem.

- Po tamtym weekendzie zrobiłem się ciekawy – przyznałem. - Brenda i ja znaleźliśmy Becky w St. Luis. Powiedziała nam co się tam wydarzyło.

- Oh. - Wydawał się tym zaskoczony. - Jak daleko się w to zagłębiłeś?

- Zatrzymałem się jak tylko dowiedziałem się o zmiennokształtnych. - Może było to tchórzowskie, ale nie chciałem wiedzieć co jeszcze czai się w ciemnościach. - Nigdy nie mógłbym robić tego co ty i Dean robicie. Ale możesz mnie uważać za osobę o otwartym umyśle.

Sam odetchnął z ulgą.

- Dobry z ciebie lekarz, Luis. Utrzymaj to tak. Łowcy potrzebują dobrych lekarzy.

- Nie mam żadnych ciągot do zmiany profesji. - Byłem dokładnie tam gdzie chciałem być. Ale zacznę szukać nowej pracy w nowym szpitalu niedługo, w końcu kryję przekręt ubezpieczeniowy.

- Łowcy? To oficjalny tytuł? - Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się jak nazywają sami siebie.

- Pasuje. - Sam wzruszył ramionami. Powieki już mu opadały.

- No dobra, łowco. Powiesz mi teraz na co polujecie, czy nie?

- Na mantykorę – westchnął, nieświadomie kładąc jedną dłoń na brzuchu. - Dopadła mnie, ale wydaje mi się, że dobrze ją trafiłem raz czy dwa. Jednak Dean nie upewnił się, że umarła zanim mnie tu przywiózł.

- Umarłbyś gdyby poświęcił na to choćby jedną minutę – przypomniałem mu. Było blisko i wciąż mogło się to źle skończyć.

- Wiem – westchnął znowu, zapadając się głębiej w poduszkę. Tych kilka minut rozmowy go wykończyło. - Ale ta kobieta może została zaatakowana bo my nie zabiliśmy mantykory kiedy mieliśmy po temu okazję.

Wątpiłem, żeby coś w stylu „Ta kobieta żyje." jakoś mu pomogło, a on spodziewał się jakiegoś żałosnego zdanka ode mnie, więc porzuciłem ten temat.

- No dobra, połknę haczyk – powiedziałem w zamian. - Co do u diabła jest Mantykora?

**/txtbreak/**

**Ah tak, bohaterzy -.- Nie cierpię kiedy Winchesterowie tak robią, rzucają się innym na ratunek bez względu na własne zdrowie. Oni dopiero mają kompleksy... ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

- Co to u diabła jest Mantykora?

Wydawało mi się, że już kiedyś słyszałem tą nazwę – coś z greckiej mitologii? - ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć gdzie.

- To potwór – odparł Sam ze słabym uśmiechem. - Coś prosto z koszmarów.

Opisał bestię jakoby miała mniej lub bardziej ludzką głowę, ciało lwa, skrzydła smoka i ogon skorpiona i przez cały opis brzmiał cholernie poważnie.

- Nabijasz mnie w butelkę, co nie? - powiedziałem niemalże błagalnie gdy opis nabrał kształtów w mojej głowie. Coś takiego nie mogło istnieć naprawdę. Z drugiej strony to ja pozszywałem rozdarte ciało Sama z powrotem. Rozdarte przerażająco wielkimi pazurami.

- Sam chciałeś wiedzieć. - Sam pokręcił się w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszej pozycji. Po tym jak trzymał się za przeponę on też myślał o wielkich pazurach.

- Dlaczego ktokolwiek zdrowy na umyśle w ogóle chciałby wybrać się na coś takiego? - wypaliłem musząc usiąść na krześle, które zwyczajowo należało do Deana. Deana, który prawdopodobnie siedział teraz w innym krześle w innym szpitalu słuchając zeznań kobiety na temat jej spotkania z człowieko-lwo-smoko-skorpionim czymś, które ledwo przeżyła.

- A kto powiedział, że my jesteśmy zdrowi na umyśle? - zażartował Sam, ale zdawał się być bardziej zmartwiony niż rozbawiony. - To coś zabija ludzi, ktoś musi to powstrzymać.

- Dlaczego wy? - no po prostu musiałem spytać. Pamiętałem młodego faceta, którego znałem w Stanford, wspaniałego gościa z wielką przyszłością. I zobaczyłem czym ten młody facet się stał. Wyrzutkiem, ściganym za zbrodnie, gdyby tylko nie uznano go za zmarłego, i to kilka razy. Mężczyznę, który pomieszkiwał w nędznych motelach i musiał używać fałszywych kart ubezpieczeniowych, żeby ktoś zajął się jego ranami. Ranami, które otrzymał w walce dla większego dobra.

- To w pewnym sensie rodzinny interes. - Sam westchnął. - Moja mama została zamordowana przez... coś nie z tego świata kiedy byłem bobasem i tak mój tata został łowcą. Dean i ja zostaliśmy wychowani w tym stylu życia.

To była ta krótka, wyczyszczona wersja jego życiorysu, tyle zrozumiałem, a po tym jak Sam zagapił się w nicość na długą chwilę wiedziałem, że znacznie więcej kryło się za tym krótkim zdaniem.

- Byłeś bobasem? - Próbowałem sobie jak by to było dorastać w takich warunkach, ze świadomością, że potwory istniały, walcząc z nimi i je zabijając. Jak młody był kiedy sam zaczął brać udział w polowaniach? Nie ważyłem się spytać.

- Stanford było moim pierwszym prawdziwym podejściem do normalnego życia - powiedział Sam, teraz ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Nie wyszło.

Stanford skończyło się jego dziewczyną umierającą w ogniu, wypadkiem, jak nam się wtedy wydawało, ale podczas tamtego weekendu jasnym stało się, że Jess została zamordowana.

- Dopadłeś kiedyś mordercę Jess? - zawahałem się zanim zadałem pytanie, ale chciałem wiedzieć. Była też moją przyjaciółką.

- Tak, dopadliśmy. Dean to zabił. - Wyraz jego twarzy stał się niemożliwy do odczytania, zbyt dużo emocji.

- To dobrze. - Chciałem wiedzieć więcej, zadać więcej pytań, ale jedno spojrzenie na twarz Sama i zmieniłem temat.

- No więc to jest Mantykora – powiedziałem w zamian. - Nie chcesz się za nią znowu puszczać, co nie? - Mantykora nieźle urządziła Sama, szaleństwem byłoby dla niego znowu się na nią rzucać. Ale on był przywiązany do łóżka w szpitalu, a po tym lekarz zalecił żadnych wysiłków przez przynajmniej kilka tygodni. I wiedziałem, że w tym przypadku miałem po swojej stronie Deana.

- Ktoś musi ją zatrzymać. - Sam wzruszył ramionami. - Jest ranna, ale nie ma mowy, żebym pozwolił Deanowi wybrać się na nią samemu.

- Nie ma nikogo, kogo moglibyście poprosić o pomoc? - zapytałem zastanawiając się, czy są na świecie inni łowcy. Miałoby to sens.

- Już nie. - Jego twarz zakryła się cieniem na chwilę, ale zaraz przegonił czarne myśli. - Nie przejmuj się, Dean nie pozwoli mi na nic poza wsparciem tak czy inaczej. Przysięgam, że on się czasami zachowuje zupełnie jak matka-kwoka.

Nie do końca takie odniosłem wrażenie, ale potem mój wzrok padł na pluszową żyrafę na stoliku i przypomniałem sobie tą owocową sałatkę. Najwyraźniej hardkorowi łowcy potworów potrafili zamieniać się w matki-kwoki. Czasami. Kiedy w grę wchodzili młodsi braciszkowie.

- W ogóle niedługo powinienem się stąd zmywać – mówił dalej Sam. - Nie chcę wpędzić cię w więcej kłopotów niż to konieczne.

- Chcę cię mieć na obserwacji przez przynajmniej 48 następnych godzin – poinformowałem go moim lekarskim tonem, a on nie miał już wtedy siły na to, żeby się ze mną wykłócać. Próbował to ukryć, ale widziałem jaki był zmęczony i jak bardzo wykończyła go nasza rozmowa.

- No dobra, mój dyżur zaczyna się za pięć minut. Lepiej już pójdę, a ty powinieneś odpocząć. - Wstałem i zerknąłem na jego parametry. - Myślę, że możemy ci już odpuścić. Przyślę ci Nancy.

- Dzięki, Luis. - Sam już rozluźnił się w swoją poduszkę i obserwował mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

Podczas swojego dyżuru nie miałem czasu, żeby zajrzeć do Sama, ale nie mieliśmy żadnych awaryjnych alarmów, więc miałem pewność, że wszystko u niego grało.

Było już późno wieczorem, pielęgniarki właśnie skończyły swój obchód, kiedy wróciłem na oddział Sama. Dyżur Nancy dawno już się wtedy skończył, ale Chris tam był i zapewnił mnie, że u Sama wszystko było w porządku i że nawet zdołał zrobić wycieczkę do toalety o własnych siłach.

Szczęśliwy z postępów poszedłem do pokoju Sama, żeby zabrać Deana. Nie widziałem go cały dzień, ale stwierdziłem, że będę musiał go własnoręcznie odrywać od łóżka Sama, żeby znowu przespał się w moim pokoju gościnnym.

Kiedy wszedłem do pokoju nie zastałem w nim ani śladu Deana. W zamian znalazłem Sama siedzącego na skraju swojego łóżka z zerwanym opatrunkiem z głowy, co zostawiało jego szwy na widoku. Pozbył się szpitalnianych ciuchów na rzecz własnych koszul, a teraz starał się wciągnąć nogawki jeansów.

- Co ty do diabła wyprawiasz? - spytałem głośniej niż zamierzałem, a Sam zamarł na mój widok.

**/txtbreak/**

**No, w sumie można się tego było spodziewać ;p**


End file.
